La Pizzeria del Infierno
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Un guardia y dos de sus amigos tratan de descubrir un misterio que oculta una vieja pizzeria que habia cerrado hace años, sin saber que al cruzar la puerta estarian entrando al infierno y las 5 noches serian una eternidad, podran salir del infierno sin quemarse?
1. El Misterio de la Pizzeria

Hola a todos, señoritas y señoritos aquí les traigo una historia que tenía guardada hace mucho, se basa en el famoso juego FNAF (Five Night's at Freddy) es la primera historia que publico espero y les guste ^^ AVISO IMPORTANTE: Esta es una historia inventada para diversión y disfrute de los lectores no tiene nada de teorías, ni avances de que si abra un futuro juego o cosas relacionadas, sin más que decir, disfruten :D

Reportero: Buenas Noches tengan todos los televidentes y radioescuchas, mi nombre es José Luis Hdz Gtz y esta noche nos acompaña los antiguos guardias de seguridad del restaurante que recién fue a la quiebra Freddy fazbear's pizza, el Joven Irvin Gerardo y la señorita Grecia Merary.

Irvin y Grecia: Hola, Buenas noches.

José: Primeramente gracias por concedernos esta entrevista, estamos muy interesados en lo que pasó en esa pizzería al transcurso de los años, y quien mejores para contarnos la historia que las 2 personas que lo vivieron en carne propia, podrían contarnos a detalle lo que sucedía?

Irvin: Por supuesto José, fue una experiencia horrible y honestamente no quiero volver a estar en un lugar así aun si la paga fuera buena, bueno comenzare a contar de principio a fin lo sucedido, todo comenzó hace una semana…

**UNA SEMANA ANTES.**

Irvin: Vaya, debo buscar un trabajo, estar de vago también aburre *me tiro sobre el césped*

Grecia: *llega y me lanza un periódico a la cara* Oye, deja de hacerte el vago y lee el apartado de Empleo, estoy segura de que es el trabajo perfecto para ti.

Irvin: *Observando la oferta de trabajo* Freddy fazbear's pizza busca guardia de seguridad nocturno eh? Interesante, mis tres cosas preferidas, pizza, desvelo y un trabajo sencillo, pero dime, porque me lo das? Tú también necesitas trabajo y este te vendría igual de bien.

Grecia: Ja, no gracias, desde el último trabajo que tuve como vigilante ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver con andar observando lo que ocurre, además yo no aguantaría el desvelo.

Irvin: Jaja, si es cierto, la niña debe dormir temprano o mami le pega jaja

Grecia: *Le da un coscorrón a Irvin* te voy a pegar a ti por hablador, será mejor que vayas y te prepares para la entrevista, te deseo mucha suerte

Irvin: Eres cruel pero con ternura, toda una tsundere jaja, está bien me iré a preparar, nos vemos después.

Grecia: *Hablando en voz baja* ese lugar se me hace familiar, pero de qué? tendré que investigar más a fondo quizás sea algo malo y de ser así debo avisarle que no tome ese empleo.

**EN LA ENTREVISTA**

Entrevistador: Bueno, he leído tu currículo y me parece perfecto, antes de oficialmente darte el puesto, debo hacerte unas preguntas, nada fuera de lo común, es relacionado al trabajo

Irvin: Em, ok

Entrevistador: Tienes miedo a los animatronicos? Puedes soportar 6 horas despierto en la madrugada? Y lo más importante no distraerte fácilmente?

Irvin: No le temo a los animatronicos, puedo durar 1 semana despierto y no me distraigo de mi trabajo, soy muy responsable

Entrevistador: *sonríe con dificultad y se rie un poco*

Irvin: Disculpe, dije algo gracioso?

Entrevistador: No, no, perdón es la primera vez que veo alguien tan seguro de sí mismo para este empleo, bien, el trabajo es tuyo bienvenido *le da la mano a Irvin*

Irvin:*corresponde el apretón de manos* muchas gracias señor le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi *en mi mente* esa sonrisa y esa risa no me gustaron, algo está ocultando y voy a descubrir que es.

Entrevistador: Bien, Irvin comenzaras hoy mismo a las 12:00 Am de la noche y terminaras a las 6:00 Am ok?, Bien puedes retirarte te veo a las 12:00 Am

Irvin: Muy bien, gracias *en mi mente* algo anda mal, tendré que investigar al trascurso de la noche.

Irvin: *Pensando en el trabajo* El entrevistador andaba muy raro, y esas preguntas fueron más extrañas todavía hay algo que está ocultando hmm...

*Grecia aparece corriendo asustada y preocupada*

Grecia: Irvin, Irvin, mira lo que encontré, después de que te fuiste estuve investigando esa pizzería y encontré viejos registros de la misma, al parecer un animatronico ataco a un niño y le causó una herida fatal en el cráneo, eso hizo que la pizzería tuviera mala fama, pero hay algo más intrigante…

Irvin: Ve directo al grano que tanto bla bla bla me esta durmiendo

Grecia: *le da una patada a Irvin* JUM! ahora no te diré nada JUM a la N

Irvin: *Abrazando a Grecia* jaja vamos, si me lo dices, te invitare una hamburguesa con doble tocino del Carl's Jr

Grecia: Y en combo, bien, lo que quería decirte es que en esa pizzería también ocurrieron 5 homicidios, las victimas fueron 5 niños, no hay sospechosos y la policía desestimo el caso, algunos dicen que ese lugar esta embrujado, mejor salte ahora que puedes…

Irvin: No lo hare, ya me dio curiosidad eso de los homicidios, tratare de averiguar más sobre el mismo y lo hare esta misma noche, debo prepararme, nos vemos mañana

Grecia: *Detiene a Irvin* Por favor, te lo ruego, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase

Irvin: No te preocupes lo tendré *le sonríe*

**AFUERAS DE LA PIZZERIA**

Irvin: Bien, estoy listo para mi primera noche de trabajo, e investigare a fondo lo que sucedió aquí, aunque algo me dice, que estaré en constante peligro, bueno no importa, ya me las arreglare de alguna forma, bien es hora de enfrentar a lo que probablemente será una pesadilla viviente *Entro a la pizzería*

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de la historia, estaré haciendo partes de la misma equivalentes a las noches del juego :D, espero y les haya gustado :3 se que es algo larga w pero es porque me emociono n/n cualquier critica constructiva es admitida ^-^ absténganse de maldiciones y malas palabras D: entonces nos vemos en la próxima parte :D


	2. El Secreto de la Pizzeria

**Hola niños y niñas, jóvenes y jovanas etc. Bien pues aquí dejándoles lo que es la segunda parte o segundo capituló de la historia :D y les contare que estoy muy emocionado y por estudio y otras cosas no he podido continuar hace una semana me paso-**

**Freddy: Mira, a nadie le importa tu vida privada, solo cuenta la historia **

**Yo: No seas grosero -.- solo trato de dar una introducción D:**

**Freddy: Yo te voy a introducir el micrófono si no comienzas con la maldita historia ¬¬**

**Yo: No, no T_T está bien…comenzamos **

**Dentro de la pizzería.**

Jefe: Llegas temprano Irvin, bueno son las 12:00 Am aun que es tarde y tu llegaste temprano para el trabajo jaja, entiendes?

Irvin: Jeje, si jefe, entiendo *en mi mente* que patético…*hablando normal* muy bien jefe, cual será mi trabajo? Me capacitara, me dará un manual? O como le hago?

Jefe: Emm…no necesitas capacitación y menos un manual, solo ocupas esto *le entrega una Tablet, una linterna y gorra* es todo lo que ocuparas para trabajar

Irvin: Ok, pero aun no me ha dicho en que consiste mi puesto, y me gustaría que me explicara todo lo importante y cuando digo todo, es TODO!

Jefe: …Emm…veo que ya te enteraste no?...bien no puedo seguir ocultando algo así, te lo contare…fue en el año de 1987, ese día y ese año fue casi el quiebre de la pizzería…lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado ayer.

***Flashback Pizzería 1987***

Freddy: Hey, Hey, hola niños sean todos bienvenidos, soy su amigo Freddy y aquí a mi lado esta Bonnie y Chica, díganle hola a nuestros invitados

Bonnie y Chica: Hola a todos :D

Freddy: Ya estamos todos?

Bonnie: No Freddy, aún falta alguien, falta el Pirata más adorado por todos

Freddy: Cierto…Foxy, niños ayúdenme a hablarle…FOXY…FOXY!

Foxy: Argh Argh, Ya llego el capitán, ahora yo me hare cargo de esta tripulación Freddy, así que te pido que te bajes amablemente o caminaras por la plancha Ja-Ja-J-J-Ja

Freddy: Que gracioso Foxy, escuchen a Foxy niños, el los guiara en la cueva del pirata *Bonnie, Chica y Freddy salen del escenario*

Foxy: Bien marineros, síganme y adentrémonos en las profundidades de las cavernas, quizás encontremos un tesoro en ella.

Pequeña Niña: Mami, porque esta tan dañado el perro ese que habla? Mami, puedo ir a tocarlo? Puedo puedo?

Madre de la niña: *Hablando por teléfono* Eh? Ah sí haz lo que quieras

Pequeña Niña: Oye perro, oye mírame, porque no me haces caso?...Mami! el perro no-

*Foxy le da una mordida en la cabeza a la niña*

Madre de la Niña: HIJA! ALGUIEN AYUDELA POR FAVOR!

*El jefe y un guardia de seguridad aparecen*

Jefe: Rápido desactiva a todos los animatronicos yo iré por una palanca para abrir el osico de Foxy

***Fin del Flashback***

Jefe: Es increíble como alguien puede sobrevivir si en el lóbulo frontal no lo crees?

Irvin: Lo que se me hace increíble, es que este lugar siga abierto después de ese accidente, me imagino que la mujer puso una demanda que llevo casi a la quiebra a tu pizzería y por eso Foxy está como en fuera de servicio no? Acaso nadie pudo repararlo?

Jefe: Si, puso demanda y si casi nos vamos a la quiebra, afortunadamente alguien nos debía dinero y cuando nos pagó pudimos recuperarnos, sin embargo, tuvimos que hacer recortes, y limitar el mantenimiento de los animatronicos.

Irvin: Entiendo, eso tiene sentido para mí, entonces básicamente mí trabajo consiste en vigilar las cámaras no? Suena sencillo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Jefe: Si sobre eso, no te confíes demasiado, los animatronicos los dejamos activos en la noche para que no se oxiden sus piezas y sigan en funcionamiento, si en dado caso te llegan a ver mucho tiempo, te confundirán con un exo-esqueleto y la política de la tienda es que no debe de haber exo-esqueletos sin un traje, así que…si te ven, intentaran meterte dentro de uno, tal vez sería como tener una botarga puesta solo que…con cables, engranes y tu cabeza seria aplastada, pero yo creo que tendrás cuidado, o quieres irte del trabajo?

Irvin: Ya estoy aquí, ya acepte el empleo y no dejare que unos intentos de animales hechos de aluminio me infundan temor alguno, he estado en peores situaciones y esta será una anécdota más que contar, descuide jefe, me hare cargo de este asunto.

Jefe: Excelente me gusta tu determinación y tu valentía *habla en voz baja* yo lo llamaría estupidez…*habla normal*bueno, entonces es todo por mi parte, un guardia vendrá a las 6:00 Am a tomar tu lugar y volverías a la misma hora, cuídate y buena suerte…la necesitaras.

***El jefe sale por la puerta***

Irvin: Cielos, sí que se hecho casi la mitad de su vida en lo que me conto, pero bueno, no le tengo miedo a unos animales de aluminio de segunda mano…Bien será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, me dijo sobre la mordida del 87 más sin embargo no me dijo sobre los asesinatos ocurridos…bueno, ya poco a poco iré descubriendo que sucedió.

***Mientras tanto en el escenario***

Freddy: Parece ser…que tenemos a un nuevo amigo…estoy deseoso de que se nos una y esté con nosotros para siempre…JA-JA-JA

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2 de la historia :D espero la disfruten asi como yo disfrute haciéndola para ustedes**

**Freddy: A nadie le interesa si disfrutaste o no haciéndola, tu solo debías hacerla y punto**

**Yo: Ya no te enojes, la próxima vez chica si te ara caso, preferirá estar contigo que con Foxy ya lo veras :3**

**Freddy: *saca micrófono* comienza a correr -.-**

**Yo: Me voy D: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *salgo huyendo y Freddy me persigue***


	3. La Pesadilla Comienza

**Hola a todos y todas nuevamente :D pues aquí dejando el tercer capítulo de la historia, pues tengo vacaciones, así que dedicare el hacer varios capítulos y quizás otras historias en el transcurso :D si vieran como me ha-**

**Freddy: No empieces a contar tu pobre e ilusa vida, solo cuenta la maldita historia de una vez ¬¬**

**Yo: Parece ser que alguien se sentó sobre sus tornillos jaja, anímate te ayudare a conquistar a Chica :3**

**Freddy: Y-Y-Yo no siento nada por ella! Es solo una amiga **

**Yo: Tu Amiga con beneficios if you know what I mean my friend :3**

**Freddy: *Le da un microfonaso al escritor* Te meteré el micrófono por donde no brilla el sol ¬¬**

**Yo: No, No D: Uno que quiere ayudarte y tú lo tratas así? Uwu ya que, comencemos con la historia :D**

**Dentro de la Oficina**

Irvin: Bien, parece ser que tengo un generador y está a su máxima capacidad, debo administrar bien la energía sino me quedare a oscuras y no creo que eso sea bueno *revisando las cámaras* muy bien, todo parece estar en orden, esto será muy sencillo *Suena el teléfono* qué? Quien hablara a estas horas? Acaso pedirán servicio a domicilio? Hmm parece ser que es solo una grabación, bien veamos que dice…*activando grabación*

Grabación: Hola? Hola? Me escuchas? Hey cómo estás? Espero que todo ande marchando de maravilla, bueno, primero que nada te doy la bienvenida a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo en la pizzería, soy tu antecesor y decidí el dejarte unas grabaciones que te ayudaran en el transcurso de tu semana, ehh…bueno de seguro a estas alturas ya debiste haber hablado con el jefe y te explico que debes hacer, de todas formas te refrescare la memoria, tienes que revisar las cámaras constantemente, que todo esté en su lugar y no haya ningún problema ya sea técnico o general, cuentas con tu Tablet que están conectada a todas las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, una linterna por si tienes que salir del cuarto a revisar las demás habitaciones y tu bonita gorra que hace juego con el uniforme y de seguro resalta tus ojos…este…bueno que más era?...ah sí otra cosa muy importante, en la habitación cuentas con 2 puertas a tus lados, solo ciérralas cuando sea NECESARIO! No gastes energía en vano, los animatronicos estarán activos en la noche por el accidente que hubo hace años y si te ven te confundirán con un exo-esqueleto y bueno ya te sabes lo demás, bien eso es todo por ahora, recuerda revisa las cámaras, cierra las puertas cuando sea necesario y buenas noches. *Fin de la grabación*

Irvin: *Durmiendo* Zzz…*Me caigo de la silla* Eh? que? Yo no fui oficial fue Grecia se lo juro!...ups, parece ser que me quede dormido *bostezo* dios, ese mensaje sí que fue largo, pero en fin, escuche todo lo importante *revisando cámaras* aunque todo parece estar…un segundo, donde esta Bonnie? Ahh con que ese conejo se cree muy listo eh? No sabe que aprendí del mejor conejo de todos los tiempos Bugs Bunny! *Revisando todas las cámaras y lo encuentro* ohh con que hay estas eh? En el salón de mantenimiento, acaso estas preparándome uno de esos trajes? Pierdes tu tiempo yo no moriré en un lugar como este!

**Casa de Grecia**

Grecia: Me pregunto cómo le ira a Irvin, de seguro se la está pasando bien, pero aun así no puedo relajarme, debo investigar más a fondo que ocurrió o más bien que ocurre en esa pizzería *Revisando artículos viejos de internet* veamos…pizzería…pizzería…oh aquí esta, encontré algo espero y sea relevante, veamos… "Video de una noticia vieja"

Reportero: Freddy fazbear's Pizza, una pizzería donde se cometió uno de los homicidios más trágicos, al parecer las madres de familia reportaron a las autoridades locales la ausencia de sus hijos dentro de las mismas instalaciones, cuando los uniformados arribaron al lugar, no pudieron encontrar pistas ni indicios que pudieran dar el paradero de los 5 niños perdidos, la pizzería dice que no se hará responsable hasta que demuestren lo contrario, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase para que encuentren al culpable que cometió tal agravio o bien, puede que el caso sea desechado y olvidado en el libro del tiempo como muchos otros casos sin resolver, de cualquier forma, la pizzería ya ha tenido mala reputación desde el año 87 y esta es una falta más hacia la misma, no tardara mucho para que la pizzería cierre sus puertas para siempre.

Grecia: Bueno, realmente eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así, siento que algo falta pero qué?...*aparece un video nuevo* qué es esto? Un video relacionado? Bien veámoslo *pone el video*

Reportero: Estoy aquí en la pizzería nuevamente después de que pasaran 7 años desde el incidente de los niños, al parecer la policía desestimo el caso y lo pusieron en los archivos olvidados, sin embargo, testigos afirman haber visto y oído que dentro de la pizzería suceden cosas fuera de lo normal, las luces se prenden y apagan, pisadas fuertes como si se tratara de un objeto pesado y metálico y que se escuchan gritos y risas dentro de las instalaciones, todo eso transcurre desde las 12:00 Am hasta las 6:00 Am, también afirman que han visto a guardias de seguridad entrar, pero no los han visto salir, al menos no caminando por ellos mismos, ya que iban en bolsas para cadáveres o desmembrados, por mi parte es todo por ahora, Noticieros del 12.

Grecia: QUE?! NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! DEBO IR INMEDIATAMENTE Y SACARLO DE ESE LUGAR YA! *Se pone una chaqueta y sale inmediatamente de su casa*

**En la pizzería**

Irvin: Muy bien, parece ser que tenían razón, están activos en la noche, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa, no veo que hagan mucho daño *ruge mi estómago* Jo tengo hambre, iré por una pizza y un refresco y volveré rápido, de todas formas me llevare la Tablet para revisar *salgo de la oficina y voy a la cocina* hmm al parecer Bonnie sigue en el salón de mantenimiento, chica y Freddy siguen hay sin hacer nada, que extraño, la cámara de la cocina esta desactivada, solo tiene activado el micrófono, bueno mañana le daré una checada *llego a la cocina* vaya, sí que es un desastre aquí, de seguro las pizzas tienen días y están congeladas que triste, pero bueno, pizza gratis siempre es bienvenida *agarro unos trozos y un vaso grande de refresco* muy bien hora de volver a mi puesto pero antes *dejo todo sobre la mesa* a revisar mi Tablet *reviso la Tablet* vaya, Bonnie se movió parece ser que esta frente al escenario y chica no está donde se abra metido?...*revisando y la encuentro* oh ya la vi, vaya casi no se ve, está al lado de los baños, bien no es nada de qué alarmarse…hmm porque siento como si alguien me observara? Bueno, teniendo animatronicos "vivos" todo puede pasar *llegando a la oficina* bien es hora de cenarse unas rebanadas *se cae la linterna y se enciende* puf que tonto soy capaz y se rompe y- *veo algo que está en la pared* que dice hay? "Soy yo…Soy yo", que significara eso? Pero lo más importante, quien la escribió? Soy el único que está aquí, o al menos eso creo, bueno no importa ya casi va siendo hora de salir.

**Desde las sombras**

Freddy: Ya vi quien es nuestro nuevo amigo…el pobre debe sentirse muy solo, muy pronto tendremos que visitarlo y darle la bienvenida a nuestro bando, solo espera…y serás uno de nosotros…vivirás y sentirás lo que nosotros sentimos…pronto…muy pronto…JA-JA-JA

**Yo: Bueno gente con este ya van 3 capítulos terminados, que rápido no? :D bueno quisiera mandar un saludo a Julie-Abril que fue la primera en darme un Review ./ Wii nótese la felicidad y preguntarle que es Oc's perdona es que soy noob :$ :C**

**Freddy: Pobre, le dan un Review y ya se cree la gran cosa, mejor hazle un altar a esa chica y hazla tu diosa de una vez, además de que si no sabes que es Oc's eres patético**

**Yo: Capaz y si haga eso mi estimado oso metálico, y si tú eres tan sabio entonces dime que significa, ilumíname maestro :3 **

**Freddy: No te diré, por el simple hecho de que no entenderías**

**Yo: Estas en las mismas, no sabes ni lo que es jaja, oso melindroso :3**

**Freddy: Ahora si ya sacaste boleto maestro ¬¬ *saca un traje de animatronico* ven aquí!**

**Yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *salgo huyendo***


	4. Revelando los Misterios

**Hola a todos nuevamente aquí dejando otra historia para su deleite visual :D estoy muy emocionado por haber leído algunos Review y de antemano quisiera agradecerles por sus buenos comentarios y motivarme a seguir escribiendo la historia :D desgraciadamente (la verdad es que no) Freddy no podrá acompañarme en esta ocasión pues está en otro lugar jiji**

***En algún lugar de la Antártida***

**Freddy: YA VERAS CUANDO VUELVA CON TIGO MALDITO ANGEL! TENDRE MI VENGANZA! **

***En México***

**Yo: Jiji, bueno espero y no se le enfríen los tornillos, bueno, sin más que decir, aquí está la historia :D**

**Fuera de la pizzería**

Grecia: Ya van a ser las 6:00 Am, hay dios espero y este bien, no quiero que la última vez que lo vea sea en una bolsa para cadáveres *Llegando a la pizzería* ya estoy aquí…uf estuvo difícil llegar…bien al menos no hay policías ni paramédicos ni noticieros es buena señal *ve a Irvin salir del edificio* IRVIN! ESTAS VIVO! *se lanza sobre él y lo abraza muy fuerte*

Irvin: wow, niña que haces aquí tan temprano? Es que acaso no dormiste o qué? Tienes unas ojeras terribles

Grecia: No pude dormir por que encontré unas viejas noticias sobre este lugar este lugar esta-

Irvin: Embrujado, lo sé, me di cuenta esta noche, los movimientos de los animatronicos no eran de simples autómatas con movimientos programados, se movían a voluntad propia y hasta parece ser que tienen sentimientos, es como si fueran una persona atrapada en un traje de robot del cual ya nunca podrá salir, no investigue mucho solo estuve inspeccionando la pizzería, además de que una de las cámaras está fallando y tendré que repararla.

Grecia: Irvin, no te dejare solo estando en semejante peligro, yo esta noche estaré contigo y ambos investigaremos a fondo, me entendiste?

Irvin: No creo que al jefe le guste pero…que importa, a partir de las 12:00 Am yo soy mi propio jefe, bien, podrás ayudarme a investigar, nos veremos aquí a la media noche y no vengas cenada…aquí cenaremos

Grecia: Jaja, ok lo hare nos vemos a la media noche *se despide de Irvin y coge un taxi para irse a su casa* debo pensar una forma de ayudarlo, de otra forma, será una víctima más…

Taxista: Señorita, acaso usted trabaja en esa pizzería?

Grecia: Eh? Ah no, el que trabaja es un amigo, es guardia nocturno

Taxista: Guardia nocturno dice? Y aún sigue vivo?

Grecia: Por el momento, si, sigue con vida, acaso usted sabe algo?

Taxista: Lo que se, preferiría el ya no recordarlo, lamentablemente es un trauma tan grande que no podré olvidarlo, yo fui guardia nocturno de esa empresa, los animatronicos se movían por si solos, sentía que me observaban y a la vez era como si los escuchara hablar y susurrar en mi oído, cada noche era un infierno, cada hora que pasaba rezaba y suplicaba que pudiera ver la luz del día nuevamente, hasta que decidí el salirme de trabajar y ser taxista, ahora, cada vez que paso por la pizzería me trae esos amargos recuerdos que me perseguirán hasta el día de mi muerte

Grecia: Entonces no estaba yo equivocada, si esta embrujada la pizzería, pero, será una especie de maldición? O será acaso que los niños que fueron asesinados residen sus almas en los animatronicos y lo que los mueve son el odio, la ira y la venganza contra los guardias nocturnos puesto que uno de ellos debió asesinarlos, me suena lógico, quien sospecharía de un guardia que debe cuidar el local en la noche? *llega a su casa* Muchas gracias señor, me ha sido de mucha ayuda, aquí tiene guarde el cambio

Taxista: Gracias niña y sigue mi consejo, si vas a ese lugar, no vayas sola, y si vas vete preparada, que esos animatronicos harán todo lo posible por eliminarte *Se Va*

Grecia: Muy bien, me preparare para esta madrugada espero e Irvin igual se esté preparando…

*Mientras tanto Irvin*

Irvin: Debo prepararme para enfrentarme a los animatronicos de ser posible, debo idear una estrategia y así yo- *Cae dormido en el sofá* Zzz…

**Ya en la madrugada en la pizzería**

Irvin: Bien ya estoy aquí, mi segunda noche, Grecia no ha llegado, bien le abriré cuando llegue *entro a la pizzería y voy a mi oficina*, mientras tanto revisare el siguiente mensaje grabado, *activando grabación*

Grabación: Hola? Hey, ya una segunda noche, felicidades, aunque realmente es temprano para celebrar, como te abras dado cuenta los animatronicos no actúan como simples robots, se podría jurar que actúan como humanos, ya que como están solos en la oscuridad, van al lugar donde hay ruido y luz que pues es la oficina donde estas, creo que ya abras escuchado rumores sobre la pizzería de que esta embrujada y cosas de esas, yo te puedo garantizar que solo son eso, meros rumores, no hay tal cosa como un embrujo o una maldición, simplemente son los animatronicos desempeñando su papel, bueno por mi parte es todo por ahora, que pases una buena noche y no olvides de revisar las cámaras, buena suerte *Fin de la grabación*

Irvin: Ajam, dudo que sea una maldición conjurada por un tercero, esto me huele más a resentimiento y venganza, pero, quien o quienes la buscan?...será acaso que- *se escucha que tocan las puertas de la pizzería* debo estar volviéndome loco, ahora escucho que tocan la entrada *reviso una de las cámaras* oh es Grecia, llega tarde, más de lo que ya es

Grecia: Aquí estoy, y estoy preparada para enfrentarme a los animatronicos, traje una pistola, un bate de fierro, un tubo, y una cámara con flash, ahora sí, que se dejen venir cuando quieran.

Irvin: Oye oye, relájate rambo versión femenil, no hay que llegar a tales extremos, primero investigar, después aniquilar, acompáñame debo reparar la cámara de la cocina *Grecia e Irvin van a la cocina*

Irvin: Bien, sostén la Tablet y revisa que los animatronicos no estén cercas de nosotros, de ser así tendremos que ir a la oficina y refugiarnos en ella

Grecia: Este…y si de casualidad veo a un conejo y algo que parece un pato o una gallina en el cuarto de mantenimiento y la otra en frente del escenario, debemos preocuparnos?

Irvin: Nah, preocúpate cuando estén a ambos extremos de la oficina, hay si será un problema pasar, bien ya casi queda la cámara, donde están ahora?

Grecia: no les veo por ningún lado, creo que se escondieron o se los trago la tierra

Irvin: Bien, dime, se ve la cámara de la cocina?, Grecia? Me escuchaste? Grecia? Que te pasa por que esa cara tan pálida?

Grecia: I-Ir-Irvin…el co-co-conejo está aquí…se acerca más y más, lo veo por la cámara de la cocina…que hacemos, vamos a morir!

Irvin: *abrazando a Grecia* tranquila todo saldrá bien, ven vamos a escondernos, conozco un buen lugar *la llevo a un cuarto de mantenimiento* aquí estaremos bien, no nos encontraran

Grecia: Estas seguro?, y si lo hacen, que haremos? Soy muy joven para morir!

Irvin: Ya tranquilízate mujer, no te pasara nada, ven entra tu primero al cuarto yo vigilare que no venga nadie

Grecia: Esta bien…confiare en ti *entra al cuarto* tu turno, entra rápido!

Irvin: Lo siento Grecia *la empujo y cierro la puerta con un candado sobre-puesto*

Grecia: IRVIN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? DEJAME SALIR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ME ESCUCHASTE?

Irvin: Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, estos animatronicos ya vienen por nosotros además mi trabajo es cuidar este lugar y de quienes estén en él, y tu estas en él, si no salgo vivo Grecia, gracias por todo tu apoyo y por todo el tiempo que me ayudaste…Hasta luego. *Salgo en busca de los animatronicos*

Grecia: NO IRVIN! REGRESA POR FAVOR! *Se escucha un grito de los animatronicos* DIOS MIO…NO…NO PUEDE SER…NO PUDO HABER MUERTO A MANOS DE ELLOS…NO…ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA…UNA HORRIBLE…PESADILLA…

**A la mañana siguiente**

Grecia: *Despertando con dificultad* uf, dormir en armario de escobas es difícil…momento…y Irvin? Donde está el? Parece ser que ya es de día, donde estará?...parece ser que sigue cerrado acaso moriré aquí?...

*Alguien quita el candado sobre puesto y abre el armario*

Irvin: Y…como descanso la bella durmiente?

Grecia: *mirando a Irvin con enojo* IDIOTA! Eres un idiota! Creí que habías muerto *comienza a golpearlo en el estómago y en las espinillas* IDIOTA, IDIOTA!

Irvin: Venga, crees que unos animales de aluminio podrían contra mí? Se nota que aún no me conoces jaja, pero descubrí cosas interesantes en la noche, por ahora descansemos y mañana en la tercera noche te contare a todo con detalle.

**Bueno chicos, chicas, niños, niñas, aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo de esta historia donde se está poniendo ya interesante la cosa jiji, gracias nuevamente por su Review y una cosita más, si quieren aparecer en una parte de la historia que aún está en progreso, solo dejen un Review y serán agregados :D en la próxima parte**

**Freddy: Llegue…y ahora, tendré mi venganza! Traje a una chica que conocí en mi viaje de regreso, te presento a mi amiga la oso polar, ve por el!**

**Yo: Ahhhh! Noooooo, mejor méteme en el traje de animatronico D: Nos vemos gente si es que la osa no me alcanza D: *salgo huyendo***

**Freddy: *Montando la osa y persiguiendo a Ángel* **


	5. Nuevos Amigos, Viejos Problemas

Hola a todos y a todas que nos sintonizan el día de hoy :D, bueno aquí estoy para dejarles lo que sería otro capítulo más afortunadamente Freddy no estará con migo, tuvo una cita con la osa polar (la verdad es que no, fue deportado por traer animales sin autorización), en esta ocasión nos acompaña Chica!

Chica: H-Hola…

Yo: acaso no es linda cuando es así de tímida? :3

Chica: *se sonroja* N-N-NO SOY TIMIDA!

Yo: Es toda una ternura, no creo que le haga daño a nadie, no como ese oso baboso que la verdad voy a-

Chica: *Sujetando a Ángel* será mejor que te retractes de lo que le acabas de decir a Freddy si no, hare que tus últimos momentos de vida sean un infierno y desearas estar en el verdadero infierno porque tu sufrimiento aquí será lento y eterno!

Yo: O-O-O-Ok…me retracto de lo que dije…es buen chico Freddy

Chica: *lo suelta y pone sus manos juntas* G-G-Gracias…siempre he sido alguien tierna y calmada

Yo: Si…claro…me consta…empecemos con la historia…

**Casa de Grecia**

Grecia: Dios, cuando estaba encerrada, me imagine lo peor, que ya no podría verlo nunca más, afortunadamente salió ileso sin embargo, ese grito que escuche no fue normal, acaso se encontró con algún animatronico y tuvo que luchar? Pero no tenía marcas de forcejeo ni moretones, se abra ocultado? Agh! No se me ocurre nada *se tira sobre su cama y se tapa la mitad de la cara con su almohada* me matare neuronas si sigo así…mejor le pregunto a él directamente *se queda dormida*

**Mientras tanto en la Universidad Autónoma de Nuevo León.**

Irvin: Vaya, creía que moriría a mano de ellos, me tomaron por sorpresa cuando intente acceder a la oficina…

***Flashback***

Grecia: IRVIN ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡DEJAME SALIR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

Irvin: Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, estos animatronicos ya vienen por nosotros, además mi trabajo es cuidar de este lugar y de quienes estén en él, y tu estas en él, si no salgo vivo Grecia, gracias por todo…*se va del cuarto de escobas* bien, parece ser que no hay pizzas en el horno, será mejor que me apresure y llegue a la oficina *voy corriendo a la oficina* maldición, no traje la Tablet, ya que, continuare así, solo debo pasar el salón principal y llegare a la oficina *aparecen Bonnie y Chica* oh dios mío…esto no puede ser bueno…*comienzan a moverse hacia mi* No, no me atraparan *comienzo a correr y a tirar las sillas y mesas para detenerlos* esto los detendrá por un momento, bien debo pensar rápido aún faltan 4 horas para que den las 6:00Am, ya tengo una idea, espero y funcione *me escabullo al cuarto de mantenimiento* bien, según tengo entendido, si los animatronicos me ven me confundirán con un exo-esqueleto, sin embargo, si me pongo una cabeza hueca, sus sensores oculares les indicara que no soy un exo-esqueleto, al menos no por un rato, y así podre llegar a la oficina sin ningún problema, listo, espero y plan funcione, si no verdaderamente usare un traje y no sería muy placentero *salgo del cuarto con la cabeza puesta* ok, no hay nadie por aquí, bien ya casi llego a la oficina, solo un poco más *escucho pasos rápidos que vienen hacia mi* qué es eso?, alguien viene? Pero si no los he visto correr, pueden hacerlo? Maldición! *Comienzo a correr* solo un poco más…*me tropiezo y caigo* Ahhhh! Rayos, rayos… mi tobillo creo que me lo he torcido *escucho que los pasos se hacen más fuertes* debo llegar…*me levanto con dificultad y comienzo a caminar lentamente* solo unos metros más…*Veo una sombra que se lanza sobre mi gritando*

Foxy: AHHHHHHHHHH! *Se sube encima y se queda viendo fijamente a Irvin* Argh…*se levanta y vuelve a la cueva del pirata*

Irvin: *Respirando con dificultad* Ah-ah-ah, por un momento…ah ya, por un momento pensé que era mi fin…que abra sucedido? La máscara abra funcionado? O simplemente vio mi estado y no quiso matarme como si yo fuera un animal herido y el un cazador de prestigio…de cualquier forma estoy vivo…*comienzo a arrastrarme y entro a la oficina* ya llegue…uf estuvo cerca, ahora buscare el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarme el tobillo *buscando el botiquín* ya lo encontré *cae un casete de grabadora* qué es esto? Un casete? Pero que es lo que contendrá? Lo pondré mañana, ahora mismo debo curarme el tobillo *cierro ambas puertas* listo falta 1 hora y podré irme no sin antes de recoger a Grecia.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Irvin: puf, debo tener más cuidado, esa noche pudo haber sido la última para mi…*suena mi celular* eh? Quien será? Oh es el jefe, me pregunto qué querrá, Buenos días jefe, que puedo hacer por usted?

Jefe: vaya, vaya Irvin sigues vivo? Digo no es que no confiara en ti es solo que tú sabes, los accidentes laborales y todo eso jeje, bueno ya, mira, te hablo por que el guardia que te supliría está enfermo y llegara un nuevo animatronico a la pizzería y necesito que vayas y lo recibas y ensambles, ok? Te lo encargo.

Irvin: Por supuesto jefe, iré inmediatamente, hablamos luego *cuelgo* puf, de por sí estoy batallando con 4 y ahora me agregaran uno más? Grecia definitivamente se volverá loca pero ni modo, trabajo es trabajo, será mejor que vaya inmediatamente *me subo a mi camioneta y voy a la pizzería*

**Fuera de la pizzería **

Irvin: *Llegando a la pizzería* Vaya, veo que ya me estaban esperando, bueno será mejor que lo haga rápido *Estaciono y bajo de mi camioneta* Hola buenos días, soy el guardia suplente, estoy aquí para recibir la mercancía *enseño mi gafete*

Mensajero: Buenos días señor, aquí le tenemos la mercancía que ordeno, un animatronico desamblado en buenas condiciones, firme aquí por favor *le da un papel*

Irvin: *Firmando* Gracias, que tengan buen día *se va el mensajero*, muy bien, hora de meter esta caja a su nuevo hogar.

**Dentro de la pizzería**

Irvin: *meto la caja hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento* bien, ahora buscare una palanca *voy hasta el sótano* veamos, aquí está…me siento raro…como si alguien me estuviese observando…los animatronicos no se mueven durante el día, bah deben ser imaginación mía *llego al cuarto de mantenimiento y abro la caja con la palanca* muy bien veamos…oh pero si es una chica, hay una tarjeta a su lado veamos que dice…Nombre: Julie, fabricada en 1985, físico: pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, alta, color de pelaje color crema marrón claro, personalidad: alegre y loca-leal a sus amigos- es fácil de hacer enojar y su gusto son los peluches. Interesante, a mí se me hace que se llevara bien con todos los de aquí ya que tal vez no comparten los mismos gustos pero si una meta y es matarme pero bueno, ensamblemos a esta muñeca.

***4 horas después***

Irvin: Bien ya termine *la observo* vaya, sí que esta atractiva para ser un animatronico, el que lo diseño tiene muy buen gusto, bueno, es hora de activarla y ver si funciona *activando a Julie*

Julie: Hola a todos mi nombre es Julie! Es un placer estar con todos ustedes, espero y nos llevemos bien!

Irvin: Sin duda alguna se llevaran bien linda, ya que querrán meterme en uno de esos trajes

Julie: Falta actualización de sistema, insertar actualización en la ranura D ubicada detrás de mi cabeza.

Irvin: Ya veo, no está al corriente de la situación…Jum, podría sacarle provecho a esto y programarla como mi guardaespaldas, no para que destruya a los animatronicos, solo para que me los quite de encima cuando haga las rondas nocturnas que me faltan, si es una buena idea *revisando la hora* uy ya van a ser las 12:00Am rayos la actualización tendrá que esperar hasta mañana tendré que sobrevivir una noche más pero al menos Grecia ya no está y no tendré que preocuparme por ella, bueno va siendo hora de que me vaya preparando *dejo el cuarto de mantenimiento*

Julie: *aun en el cuarto* Si…te protegeré…no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime…ni que sufras como sufrí yo…je-jeje-jejeje.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el 5 capítulo de la historia :D y como pueden ver tenemos a una invitada especial, saluden a Julie! Que nos acompañara a partir de ahora en la historia!**

**Julie: Hola a todos! Es un gran placer formar parte de la historia y más que nada darle gracias al escritor que se esmera y esfuerza mucho por hacerla para el disfrute de todos un aplauso *aplaudiendo***

**Yo: jeje ya ya, no es para tanto haces que me ponga rojito…**

**Freddy: Jum, aduladora, quiere quedar bien contigo para que sea la consentida, ya verás cómo te traiciona**

**Julie: *sujeta a Freddy con una llave al cuello* que dices oso perezoso? Cara de baboso y además apestoso? Deja al escritor en paz, que ahora yo soy su guardaespaldas!**

**Freddy: *ahogándose***

**Yo: Esta chica me agrada, fue buena idea introducirla, bueno chicos y chicas, hasta el próximo capítulo! Bye-Bye**


	6. Triangulo Amoroso

**Hola nuevamente chicos, chicas, aquí les traigo otro capitulito más de la historia :D quizás sean algo cortas pero ya saben lo que dicen Calidad antes que Cantidad, gracias por sus Review y vean que los leo con gran gusto, no me considero un gran escritor, solo que se me da el escribir historias y me gusta ^^**

**Freddy: Deja de estar de sentimental y ya cuenta la maldita historia de una vez**

**Yo: Tranquilo mi metálico y desgastado Winnie Pooh, o le digo a mi guardaespaldas que te apriete los tornillos**

**Freddy: *sujetando a Ángel* ahora si prepárate! No le tengo miedo a esa nueva animatronica**

**Yo: ah no?, le escuchaste Julie?**

**Julie: *Tronando sus nudillos* claro que lo escuche fuerte y claro *sujeta a Freddy y lo lleva al cuarto de mantenimiento* ven pequeño oso cariñoso, te daré unos "ajustes"**

**Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOO, AUXILIO! *Julie cierra la puerta***

**Yo: Ups, parece ser que nuestro amigo Freddy estará indispuesto por un tiempo, bien comencemos con la historia :D**

***Dentro de la pizzería***

Irvin: Ya está todo listo, el generador tiene energía, Julie sigue en la sala de mantenimiento tal y como la deje, espero y no se mueva de ahí, en dado caso, no le harán daño puesto que no es un exo-esqueleto ni mucho menos, pero aun así me preocupa que le puedan hacer algo…pero que digo? Debo preocuparme primero por mí que si no, luego no me preocupo por nadie, bien revisare la siguiente grabación.

Grabación: Hola? Hola, como estas? Oye ya una tercera noche, vas muy bien, lo haces bien, jeje me alegra que mis consejos te hayan sido de gran ayuda, espero y no hayas perjudicado a algún animatronico puesto que para los niños son muy queridos y adorados, ya están muy viejos y casi oxidados como para que los dañen mas no crees? Jeje bueno, em disculpa lo de esta tarde, tuve un severo problema del estómago y por eso no pude asistir a recoger el animatronico nuevo, espero y lo hayas ensamblado y este en óptimas condiciones o al menos en condiciones aceptables, también dijo el jefe que reparaste la cámara de la cocina y eso está muy bien, honestamente yo no habría podido, este…bueno…seria todo por mi parte por ahora, cuídate y buenas noches *fin de la grabación*

Irvin: *Revisando la Tablet* Ajam, no tuvo tiempo para venir a trabajar pero si para venir y dejar un mensaje grabado? O me está tomando el pelo o de plano es flojo, sea cual sea el caso es importante que…un momento, donde esta chica?...no la veo por ningún lado, *reviso la puerta derecha con la luz y aparece* oh dios *presiono el botón para cerrar la puerta* uf, eso estuvo cerca, revisare a Bonnie, *revisando todas las cámaras* tampoco está Julie? Oh dios esto no puede ser bueno, acaso me llegara por la puerta derecha, o izquierda? Ahora están más activos casi no puedo salir a investigar *revisando nuevamente las cámaras* aja encontré a Bonnie, parece ser que está en la sala principal, bien, y chica… momento que? Chica está en el escenario nuevamente? Es como si no se hubiese movido, que está pasando? *Revisando las cámaras* ya encontré a Julie, parece ser que esta otra vez en el cuarto de mantenimiento y…acaso me está saludando? Dios, sí que debo estar volviéndome neurótico, pero bueno, saldré por unas rebanadas de pizza y un refresco *saco la linterna y voy a la cocina* uy como me encanta la pizza caliente, *revisando el refrigerador* rayos, parece ser que esta noche me quedare sin cena, no dejaron pizzas ni si quiera frías, ni modo volveré a mi puesto, brr sentí escalofríos es como si alguien me observara *miro a los animatronicos* bueno ellos me están viendo…*salgo corriendo* NO! NO ME METERAN EN UNO DE ESOS TRAJES! *Llego a la oficina*Bien…estoy a salvo por ahora…será mejor que ya no salga, esos animatronicos se volvieron más activos y al mismo tiempo deben ser más agresivos, me limitare a estar aquí por ahora revisando las cámaras constantemente, al menos así no me atraparan con la guardia baja como la noche anterior, bien todo parece en orden, sin embargo, la cámara de la cocina volvió a fallar? Agh debía el haber funcionado perfectamente ya, lástima que no puedo salir ahora con esos animatronicos rondando como buitres sobre mí, de todas formas la revisare a aun después de terminar mi turno ya casi voy a salir, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno está en posición defensiva *ruge mi estómago* Jo tengo bastante hambre ya me pasare a un súper siete después de revisar la cámara *escucho que tocan la puerta* no, no pienso abrir hasta que den las 6:00 Am…aunque…*reviso con la luz ambas puertas* bien no hay nadie, supongo que puedo abrirlas *veo una nota que está al lado de la puerta* una nota? Quien la dejo aquí? Es que acaso alguien se metió y yo ni cuenta me di? Veamos que dice "revisa la cocina", que revise la cocina? Ya que *camino hacia la cocina*, debe ser alguna especie de broma o algo por que la cámara no funciona y…wow! Pero qué? Una pizza y un vaso con refresco grande? mmm la pizza esta recién hecha, pero quien o que la hizo? Bueno no importa, es hora de desayunar! *comienzo a comer*

***Desde las sombras***

Julie: Me alegra ver que vio la nota y que le gusto la pizza que le prepare, aunque realmente no sé cómo lo hice, siendo yo una robot, pudiendo el preparar algo así? Deben ser antiguos recuerdos y habilidades de cuando estaba yo viva, o quizás sea la programación básica, no lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que estoy feliz de que le haya gustado, no dejare que pase hambre ni que uno de esos animatronicos con sed de venganza, le hagan daño a alguien que es inocente, despreocúpate Irvin, te estaré cuidando desde las sombras, aunque no podamos hablarnos el uno al otro, el verte feliz me hace a mi feliz…aun que me gustaría poder hablar contigo…*se va al cuarto de mantenimiento*

**Casa de Grecia**

Grecia: *Despertando felizmente* Que bien dormí, y ya es de mañana, hoy hace un buen día, todo normal y…PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? COMO PUEDO DORMIR CON IRVIN TRABAJANDO EN EL INFIERNO? Debo ir inmediatamente a buscarlo…a no ser que ahora forme parte del obituario, hay espero y no…*sale corriendo hacia la pizzería*

**Fuera de la pizzería**

Irvin: uf, que buena pizza me desayune, y revise la cámara, solamente tenía un papel puesto, como si alguien no quisiera que yo viera que estaba ahí, bueno sea quien haya sido, la pizza estuvo estupenda, bien iré a mi casa y revisare la grabación que encontré, debe contener algo importante sobre lo que sucedió hace años y con respecto a los homicidios.

Grecia: IRVIN! *Se lanza sobre él y lo abraza con bastante fuerza* Oh dios mío, estas vivo! Que tal la noche? Estuvo difícil? Te paso algo? Estas bien? RESPONDE!

Irvin: *tratando de no devolver la pizza* si…estoy bien…pero estarás cubierta de vomito si no me dejas…

Grecia: *deja de abrazarlo y le pega* idiota! Por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que te apoyare en todo, donde sea, con quien sea y cuando sea.

Irvin: ya lo sé, pero, llego una nueva robot y tuve que estar alerta toda la noche por que podía ella ser impredecible y capaz y te hacía daño, no podía permitir eso, pero ya vi que no es como los demás animatronicos, al menos no por ahora, quien sabe cómo será esta noche

Grecia: Espera un momento, una nueva animatronica? Y dices que no es como Freddy, chica, Bonnie y Foxy?

Irvin: Así es, además de que debo admitir que esta bonita para ser una animatronica, aunque cosas extrañas pasaron en la noche cuando estuvo ella, además de que tengo que revisar una grabación que encontré la noche anterior a esta, quizás tenga algo que ver con los homicidios que sucedieron hace años

Grecia: Estas diciendo que la animatronica esta bonita? Bueno siempre te ha gustado la mecatrónica, mecánica y electrónica, no me sorprende que la encuentres atractiva, y podre conocerla esta noche?

Irvin: Claro que podrás, acompáñame debemos investigar esta grabación, vayamos a mi casa, que también debo dormir un poco.

***Se van de la pizzería, mientras tanto dentro de ella***

Julie: Quien habrá sido ella? Quizás una amiga suya, aunque era demasiado afectiva, quizás era un familiar de el

*Aparecen Freddy y Bonnie*

Freddy: Así que tú eres la nueva integrante eh? Estas en las mismas que nosotros no? Fuiste asesinada por un guardia no? Es que acaso no le guardas rencor? No quieres vengarte?

Julie: Realmente…no, yo no fui asesinada por un guardia, fui asesinada por mis padres, es una larga historia y solo diré que, el que me hayan hecho eso y ahora vivir dentro de un traje robótico es lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque no socializo mucho con los niños, me gusta verlos sonreír y que sean felices.

Bonnie: Entonces, no buscamos lo mismo, nosotros queremos vengarnos de quien nos condenó a vivir esta vida, éramos solo unos niños, y el guardia nos asesinó brutal y sin piedad alguna a todos nosotros, y este guardia actual, es la viva imagen de quien nos asesinó, y por eso vamos a vengarnos

Julie: No creo que el haya sido quien les condeno a la vida que tienen ahora!

Freddy: llamas a esto vida? Tocar la misma canción una y otra vez, viendo la sonrisa hipócrita de todos los niños y sus padres, esto es una maldición! Y tú…nos ayudaras a eliminar al guardia nocturno y a su "novia"

Julie: *sorprendida* espera…dijiste su Novia…?

*Freddy y Bonnie se ven uno al otro y sonríen siniestramente*

Freddy: Claro, la chica que estaba afuera con él es su novia, o es que acaso creías que un humano se fijaría en una robot como tú? Aunque admito que eres linda, el necesita a alguien de carne y hueso, sin embargo…

Bonnie: Si lo introducimos en un traje, se volverá uno de nosotros y así tú y el podrán estar juntos, o es que acaso no quieres estar con él, hablarle, abrazarlo sin que él se sienta incomodo de saber que nunca podrán ser nada más que un guardia, y un objeto medio-vivo?

Julie: *sollozando* No puedo creerlo…como pude ser tan tonta…jugo con mis sentimientos…yo…voy a MATARLO!

Freddy y Bonnie: Actualización completada JA-JA-JA

**Continuara…**

**Holas gente, espero anden bien :D todos y cada uno de ustedes, pues aquí finaliza la 6 parte del a historia, las cosas se están poniendo picantes no creen? **

**Freddy: Esto parece telenovela mexicana, puro sentimentalismo contigo, ya no sé qué hacer contigo chavo**

**Yo: Bueno ultimadamente a ti que te igual no? No lo hago para tu disfrute lo hago para los lectores, y nunca debe faltar romance en una historia**

**Julie: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ángel-Senpai, a toda historia le hace falta un buen romance, o bien un triángulo amoroso para darle más "sabor" jiji y ya me hice cargo de Freddy, si vuelve a ponerte una mano encima lo convierto en cafetera.**

**Freddy: *se va corriendo gritando***

**Julie y Ángel: Jaja, eres una loca, pero eso me encanta, bueno nos despedimos por ahora :D Julie y Ángel, cambio y fuera, Bye-Bye**


	7. Resolviendo el Rompe-Cabezas

**Hola, Carola dijo la cacerola, espero que todos estén bien y con buena salud :D, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de la historia, que sucederá? Acaso el protagonista morirá a manos de los animatronicos, o vivirá una noche más para resolver el misterio de la pizzería?**

**Julie: Yo digo que vivirá, es fuerte, valiente e inteligente el protagonista, él lo puede todo**

**Yo: Vaya, vaya parece ser que una animatronica tiene corazón humano y no engranes**

**Julie: Eh? N-No es eso, no te hagas ideas equivocadas, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien de carne y hueso, aun si fuese valiente, inteligente, y le gustaran los retos…digo! JAMAS!**

**Yo: jaja, claro como digas, bueno sin más que decir, aquí está la historia :D**

**Casa de Irvin.**

Irvin: Bien, es hora de ver que tiene la grabación, espero y tenga algo relevante sobre los asesinatos que ocurrieron hace años, trae palomitas y refresco, esto será algo tardado.

Grecia: Ok, las traeré, pero asegúrate de no escuchar nada hasta mi regreso o te voy a pegar

Irvin: Si esta bien, *Pensando* Sera que Julie también fue asesinada por el guardia nocturno o ella si es una animatronica programada de forma autómata y normal?, sea cual sea el caso debo estar alerta esta noche. *Escucho el timbre de la casa* quien vendrá a buscarme ahora? Estoy en medio de algo importante *Me levanto y me asomo por la terraza*

Alan: Hey Irvin, soy yo Alan! Puedo pasar?

Irvin: Oh, hola Alan, claro adelante

Alan: *Entrando a la casa de Irvin* Siempre lo he dicho tu casa es bastante bonita, no digo que la mía sea fea, es solo que no la tengo tan decorada como tú, y dime que haces? *Ve a Grecia acercarse con refresco y botana* No sabía que habías contratado a Grecia como tu sirvienta, si no hace un buen trabajo contrátame a mí, se hacer varias cosas, estoy desesperado buscando trabajo!

*Irvin y Grecia le dan un coscorrón a Alan*

Irvin: En primer lugar, Grecia no es mi sirvienta, en segundo lugar, no te contrataría como sirviente sé que eres mejor que eso y en tercer lugar estoy ocupado resolviendo un misterio del lugar donde trabajo, así que no tengo tiempo para juegos, pero conociéndote quizás puedas ayudarme, has escuchado de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear?

Alan: Hum, no solo he escuchado de ella, también supe que hay ocurrieron graves acontecimientos, entre ellos la desaparición de 5 niños, aseguran que no pudieron encontrar sus cuerpos en ningún lugar, ni tampoco sangre, lo que llevo al caso ser olvidado, pero yo sé que esos niños siguen en la pizzería todavía, es solo que nadie se ha atrevido a indagar al respecto.

Irvin: Exactamente, sin embargo yo estoy investigando el caso a través de las noches como guardia de seguridad, y conociéndote, quizás me puedas ayudar a resolverlo.

Alan: Sabes que desconfío mucho en esas cosas, yo la verdad no quiero meterme en cosas paranormales o extrañas, no desde la última vez en mi antiguo trabajo, encontrarme con un tipo de smoking y sin cara, no es algo que se olvida fácilmente, quizás jamás lo haga, así que lo siento, pero estas solo en este caso.

Irvin: Te pagare si me ayudas a resolver el caso.

Alan: Y que estamos esperando? Perdemos tiempo valioso estando aquí parados sin hacer nada, que debemos revisar?

Grecia: Estábamos a punto de escuchar una grabación que Irvin encontró la noche anterior, dice que quizás tenga algo que ver con los asesinatos

Alan: Hum, puede ser, generalmente en este tipo de casos, las pistas que encuentras sin buscarlas, son las que te ayudan a resolver el rompe-cabezas, bien veamos la grabación.

Irvin: Muy bien, pónganse cómodos, tomen su refresco y palomitas porque quizás será tardado *Pone la grabación*

Grabación: *se escuchan niños festejando un cumpleaños* Esta encendido?, ok la luz está encendida, eso quiere decir que está grabando, *se escucha distorsión* Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3 cantemos las mañanitas 1…2…3 *se escucha distorsión* Pidan un deseo y soplen las velitas *todos animados aplauden y los felicitan*

Niños: Espero que nuestros deseos se hagan realidad y estemos juntos para siempre *sonríen todos, y se escucha que alguien se acerca a ellos*

Voz Desconocida: Hola niños, se están divirtiendo en sus cumple años? *los niños contestan que si* Que bien, les tengo una sorpresa así que vengan, síganme y les daré sus regalos.

*Se escucha que cierran una puerta*

Niños: Y cuál es nuestra sorpresa, señor Freddy Dorado?

F.D: La sorpresa niños, es que les cumpliré sus deseos, y hare que estén juntos para siempre JAJAJAJA!

*Se escucha a los niños gritar y pedir auxilio*

F.D: Que sucede niños? No están felices? No es lo que querían? JAJAJA a mi me encanta, parece ser que es mi cumple años, abrirlos a la mitad a ustedes es como abrir regalos JAJAJAJA

*Ya no se escuchan a los niños*

F.D: Todo termino, fue muy placentero el asesinarlos Jejeje, nunca nadie se imaginaria de un guardia de seguridad vestido en un traje de Freddy, despedazare sus cuerpos y los echare al rio o los alimentare a los perros, el punto es que no los encuentren jejeje *Se oye distorsión y una voz desconocida susurra*

Voz susurrando: Tranquilos…Yo los protegeré…y les prometo…que los vengare…*Fin de la Grabación*

Irvin, Grecia y Alan: *cara de asombro y tristeza*

Irvin: Que diablos fue eso?...como fue posible que de felicidad, pasara a angustia, sufrimiento, y muerte? Y lo peor de todo, es que el que lo hizo lo disfruto! No tuvo remordimiento alguno eso fue algo inhumano! El que lo hizo fue un monstruo, una bestia un desgraciado

Grecia: *Llorando* Pobres niños…es verdad…como puede existir alguien tan cruel y sin una pisca de sentimiento alguno?...tienes razón Irvin él no es humano…

Alan: Sin duda alguna, esto es algo triste y más porque fueron 5 inocentes niños que celebraban su cumple años, no le habían hecho daño a nadie ni siquiera tenían malas intenciones ni nada…y tuvieron una muerte tan brutal y trágica a manos de una bestia sin alma…pero lo que me parece extraño fue la voz al final, no era voz de un animatronico, ni de un humano, mas bien parecía de algo más, quizás…una marioneta? Alguien que mueva los hilos, puede ser que los niños estén atrapados en los cuerpos de los animatronicos y alguien ese aprovechándose de su ira, rencor y sed de venganza y esos sean los hilos que usa el maestro marionetista para llevar a cabo su plan, al menos yo lo veo de esa manera.

*Irvin y Grecia lo miran con asombro*

Irvin: Pues, puede que tengas razón, su comportamiento que he visto a través de las noches, no ha sido como el de unos autómatas normales, si no como el de unas personas, pero más bien como niños ya que buscan el lugar donde hay más luz y posiblemente gente, así que tu teoría no está muy equivocada, pero dudo que haya un "marionetista" manipulando a los animatronicos, sin embargo no puedo descartar eso tampoco, porque puede que sea real y conociéndote que puedes ver más haya que cualquier otro, no puedo poner en duda tus afirmaciones, bien, me acompañaran a la pizzería esta noche y revisaremos minuciosamente la sala de mantenimiento, la oficina donde estoy, y la sala principal, que es donde debieron haber ocurrido los hechos, váyanse preparando.

Alan: Noche? Pues a qué hora es?

Irvin: De 12:00 de la noche hasta las 6:00 Am

Alan: Wo, wo, wo, sabes que te apoyo y todo pero eso es demasiado hasta para mí, y no importa lo que digas, no harás que te acompañe

Irvin: No te pagare si no vienes

Alan: *haciendo lista* llevare escopetas, rifles, tubos, granadas, lanza-misiles, lanzallamas y de ser posible un tanque.

Grecia: SI! Eso es una brillante idea, y no te olvides de la gasolina por si hay que incendiar el lugar.

Irvin: *le quita la lista a Alan* no incendiaremos nada y no vamos a ir a una guerra, simplemente lleven linternas y espero verlos a las 12:00 Am a fueras de la pizzería, es todo.

Alan y Grecia: Jo, al menos podemos llevar una bolsa para dormir?

Irvin: *haciendo un face-palm* Si…pueden llevarse una tienda para dormir…pero nada de armamento escondido!

Alan y Grecia: Jo…nos atrapaste…

*Se van Alan y Grecia para prepararse*

Irvin: Bien, con Alan en el grupo, todo será más sencillo, pero conociendo lo impulsivo que es, será mejor que lo tenga vigilado o de plano será la causa de nuestra muerte, pobres niños…sin duda fueron asesinados en pleno inicio de su vida, si en dado caso sus almas están contenidas en los animatronicos, buscare la manera de que puedan descansar en paz…

***Fuera de la pizzería***

Irvin: Ya van a ser las 12:00Am donde se abran metido ellos?

*Alan y Grecia llegan corriendo*

Grecia: Disculpa la demora, es que ya no pasaba ningún camión, ni metro y taxi tuvimos que pedir uno y nos quedamos sin dinero apenas veníamos, pero ya estamos aquí.

Alan: Fue su culpa, le dije que camináramos un poco más y así tendríamos dinero.

Grecia: No me eches culpas, de por sí tengo que venir aquí y quedarme 6 horas despierta luchando por mi vida y te preocupa más el dinero?

Alan: Claro que si porque no tengo trabajo y me hace falta el dinero para mis cosas

Irvin: Si las comadritas dejaron ya de discutir, podemos entrar ya a la pizzería?, nos espera una noche larga con animatronicos deseosos de venganza y tenemos que resolver este caso.

Alan y Grecia: Esta bien…lo sentimos.

Irvin: Bien entremos *entran a la pizzería*

***Mientras tanto en la sala de Mantenimiento***

Julie: Así que por fin regresaste eh? Y trajiste a tu Novia, no? No dejare que esa tipa se quede contigo, serás como yo, un animatronico y esteremos juntos para siempre…ya no estaré sola nunca más, ni en una caja, ni estando armada, esta noche, es nuestra noche, y nada ni nadie me impedirá que así sea…

**Bueno, así termina otro capítulo de la historia, parece ser que un nuevo integrante se nos une a la historia, con ustedes Alan!**

**Alan: Hola, mucho gusto a todos, a partir de ahora formare parte de esta gran Fic, espero y sea de su agrado como lo es para mí.**

**Julie: Hola Alan, un gusto conocerte.**

**Alan: *mirando a Julie* wow, sin duda alguna Irvin se lleva la mejor parte, si esta linda esta animatronica.**

**Julie: Jeje, gracias **

**Yo: Bueno, parece ser que la historia se pone más interesante a medida que transcurren los capítulos, y me está gustando como va quedando, que opinan ustedes lectores? Bueno, seria todo por ahora cuídense y hasta la próxima**

**Ángel, Julie y Alan: Bye-Bye **


	8. El Lamento de Julie

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capítulo más de esta historia, se están uniendo más y más integrantes a la historia y eso me gusta :D, he notado que algunos dicen que no es como la historia de Scott, pero la verdad es que no trato de hacerla como Scott, si me base en el juego para la historia, pero no es 100% a la historia, si no, a como me lo imagino, bueno aquí tenemos un capítulo más :D**

***Alan, Grecia e Irvin entran a la pizzería***

Irvin: Bien, vayamos a la oficina, hay revisaremos primero en pistas de algo que pueda el dar a ciencia cierta, los asesinatos cometidos, quizás encontremos otra grabación, imágenes, o videos, no hay que separarnos y- *Alan se va gritando*

Alan: Woooo! Pizza gratis! Todo a cuenta de Irvin

Irvin: Dios…que impulsivo es, digo que no nos separemos, y es lo primero que hace, Grecia, acompáñalo, no vaya a ser que se encuentre con algún animatronico, de pasada revisen la sala de mantenimiento, yo revisare la oficina.

Grecia: Seguro que estarás bien? Digo estos animatronicos son cosa seria y si juntos estamos en problemas, separados nos ira peor.

Irvin: Despreocúpate, puedo arreglármelas solo, ahora ve con el *cierro las puertas de la oficina*

Grecia: Esta bien, confío en ti…*se va detrás de Alan*

Alan: Pizza gratis y refresco gratis, oh sí! Que más podría pedir?

Grecia: *aparece en la puerta de la cocina* Que los animatronicos no te encuentren que si lo hacen, serás uno de ellos, además no creo que haya pizzas preparadas por que-

Alan: Encontré! Aun que están congeladas pero qué más da, pizza es pizza ahora la pondré a calentar, querrás un pedazo?

Grecia: Este…bueno, está bien, pero después volvemos inmediatamente con Irvin de acuerdo?

Alan: Ehh…si claro…pero tengo prioridades y no puedo buscar pistas con el estómago vacío a comer!

*En la Oficina*

Irvin: Bien, veamos, debe haber una pista por aquí, aun que dudo que haya otra, quizás en el cuarto de mantenimiento haiga *escucho que tocan las puertas* hasta que volvieron, *abro la puerta* y bien al menos me trajeron un trozo de pizz…a…*veo a Bonnie frente a mi* oh…rayos…*se lanza contra mi*

*Grecia y Alan escuchan el grito de un animatronico*

Grecia: oh no, ese sonido no otra vez, Alan dejemos esto y vayamos inmediatamente con Irvin está en peligro!

Alan: *Comiendo pizza* que te hace pensar eso?

Grecia: Ese grito es de los animatronicos cuando te encuentran, debieron haberlo encontrado, vayamos

Alan: *limpiándose* Esta bien, vayamos.

*Grecia y Alan encuentran a Irvin luchando contra Bonnie*

Irvin: Chicos! No se acerquen, vayan inmediatamente al cuarto de mantenimiento y enciérrense en el YA!

Grecia: Para nada, te vamos a ayudar! Vamos Alan!

Alan: Por supuesto, estos animatronicos serán historia!

Irvin: NO! ESCUCHENME, NO LES HAGAN DAÑO, VAYAN AL CUARTO DE MANTENIMIENTO Y QUEDENSE EN EL, HAGANLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Grecia y Alan: *Se sorprenden por las palabras de Irvin, ambos se ven y deciden ir al cuarto de mantenimiento*

Grecia: Oh no…que pasara ahora…ese animatronico lo matara…lo va a matar…*comienza a llorar*

Alan: *tratando de consolarla* No te preocupes, el sobrevivirá, es fuerte y valiente, ya verás que volverá con nosotros, solo tenemos que confiar en él, venga, hay que buscar pistas para él, de seguro aquí encontraremos algo ya que es donde ocurrió el asesinato

Grecia: Si *limpiándose las lágrimas* llorar no nos ayudara a resolver nada, bien yo buscare aquí, tu mira en los gabinetes del fondo

Alan: Muy bien, si algo ocurre solo grita ok? Y vendré inmediatamente

Grecia: *asintiendo* lo mismo va para ti, *ve como Alan se va hasta el fondo del cuarto* Bien, buscare por aquí pistas, de seguro en esta mesa fue donde ocurrió el asesinato, pobres, imaginar que 5 murieron en esta misma habitación, me da un gran dolor

*Julie aparece detrás de Grecia y le tapa la boca para que no grite*

Julie: No serán 5 querida, serán 6 contándote a ti jiji

*Grecia asustada tratando de zafarse y gritar pero no puede*

Julie: Forcejea cuanto quieras, no podrás liberarte, ahora, te matare y te quitare de en medio, y así Irvin será solo mío, y no te molestes en hablarle a tu amiguito Alan, Chica de seguro ya se está haciendo cargo de el jajaja

*Grecia la ve aterrada y trata de zafarse nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, entonces Julie la estampa contra la pared*

Julie: Hasta nunca Grecia, diría que fue un placer, pero…realmente no lo fue, el único que placer que siento es el que ahora no estarás en esto!

*Grecia cierra los ojos esperando su muerte, cuando escucha a Irvin gritar*

Irvin: DE NINGUNA MANERA! *taclea a Julie* Nadie morirá esta noche, ni en las próximas que vendrán *sujeta a Julie de los brazos con toda su fuerza* Grecia, sal de aquí y busca a Alan, yo me hare cargo de ella

Grecia: *recuperándose del terror* P-P-Pero…

Irvin: SOLO HAZLO MUJER!

Grecia: *asiente y se va a buscar a Alan*

Irvin: Sabia que intentarías el asesinarnos, sin embargo, no pensé que asesinarías a una inocente como ella, si alguien debería morir, soy yo

Julie: *Pone sus ojos negros* En eso…te doy…LA RAZON! *empuja a Irvin y se levanta* creía que sentías algo por mí, pero no, eres alguien de carne y hueso, como te fijarías en alguien metálica y robótica como yo, Freddy tenia razón, nunca te fijarías en mi…el me abrió los ojos a la realidad…y tu…este lugar será tu tumba! *se lanza sobre Irvin y lo pone contra la pared*

Irvin: Espera un segundo!...yo…yo soy amante de la Robótica, Electrónica y Mecatrónica, y honestamente cuando te arme y te fui viendo como ibas quedando, me fuiste gustando, y hasta ahora lo sigues haciendo, pero no creía que le creerías más a un oso que quizás esté siendo manipulado y quien lo manipula lo está poniendo en nuestra contra como tu ahora, tu me gustas Julie, y no importa que seas una robot, eres bella tal y como eres…de verdad

Julie: *asombrada por sus palabras baja la cabeza* de verdad…? Enserio?...

Irvin: Claro tu-

Julie: *interrumpe a Irvin* de verdad crees que soy tan tonta para caer en la misma cosa dos veces?, eres un maldito desgraciado por jugar con mis sentimientos, una vez es suficiente pero dos, es el colmo, prepárate a morir! *ataca a Irvin con su mano*

Irvin: ES ENSERIO LO QUE TE DIGO! *abraza a Julie aun cuando ella le atravesó el lado derecho del pecho*

Julie: *Vuelven sus ojos a su color normal* Que…que acabo de hacer?...Irvin…estas bien?...

Irvin: tosiendo sangre* cof…cof…Jeje, te dije…yo voy enserio…espero y esto te convenza…*se desmaya*

Julie: *abraza a Irvin fuertemente* NOOO! QUE ACABO DE HACER! POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS IRVIN! POR FAVOR…NO TE MUERAS…*comienza a llorar* Dicen que los animatronicos no tienen sentimientos…pero yo no soy una animatronica…soy una humana atrapada en el cuerpo de una…y ahora…cometí asesinato… *escucha a Irvin respirar* Oh! Todavía está vivo! Qué alivio, pero aun así debo aplicarle primeros auxilios y detener la hemorragia *le quita la camisa a Irvin y ve sus músculos y se sonroja* yo…lo hago para curarlo…nada más…*corta pedazos de la camisa y los amarra para detener la hemorragia* listo, con esto será suficiente, ahora que lo pienso...menciono que Freddy quizás esté siendo manipulado, yo escuchaba una voz que me decía "Mátalo, se está burlando de ti, es como cuando estabas viva, nadie te quería ni respetaba y él es lo mismo, juega contigo, no le interesas ni nada, eres una simple robot para él, Mátalo, solo Mátalo" será acaso que Freddy y los demás escucharan las misma voz?...le dejare una nota, espero y le sea de ayuda…*Escribiendo la nota y la pone en la mano de Irvin* Discúlpame…de verdad que lo siento mucho…*Se va del cuarto de mantenimiento*

*Grecia y Alan van en camino al cuarto de mantenimiento cuando vieron que Julie salía de el*

Alan: Hay que darse prisa, puede que sea demasiado tarde!

Grecia: No, por favor que no sea así!

*Entran al cuarto de mantenimiento y Grecia da un grito al ver a Irvin tirado medio-muerto*

Alan: dios mío…no puede ser…Irvin…no puede morir *se acerca a él y lo revisa* uf, todavía vive, pero ha perdido mucha sangre debemos irnos inmediatamente a un hospital, vamos ayúdame a cargarlo Grecia.

Grecia: *conteniendo las lágrimas y lo sujeta del brazo derecho* vámonos *ve que un papel cae de su mano y lo recoge* Mira encontré algo, parece ser que Irvin encontró una pista, la revisaremos luego, orita la prioridad es salvar a Irvin.

***Salen de la pizzería rápidamente, mientras los animatronicos felicitan a Julie***

Freddy: Muy bien chica, lo hiciste bien, aunque no lo mataste del todo, está herido y mañana que venga lo rematas, en cambio tu Bonnie, me decepcionaste, pensé que serias capaz de eliminarlo tu solo.

Bonnie: Lo intente jefe, pero él era igual de fuerte.

Julie: El no fue solo fuerte, fue valiente e inteligente, y yo lo lastime, eso no es justo…no estoy nada contenta por lo que hice…olvídenlo, no seguiré con esto…

Freddy: Y quien dijo que tienes elección?, no es tu decisión, hay alguien que mueve los hilos de esta operación.

Julie: NO! No dejare que me manipule otra vez para lastimar a Irvin o alguno de ellos, se acabó, no estaré de su lado

Freddy: Que lastima, pudimos haberlo hecho por la buena manera, pero veo que decidiste por las malas *truena sus dedos y aparece chica detrás de Julie y la desactiva*

Freddy: Aun te faltan actualizaciones, y unas manipulaciones, cuando terminemos, entraras en solo acciones…JA-JA-JA

**Bueno, aquí terminando otra parte de la historia :D creen que Irvin sobreviva? O morirá de camino al hospital?**

**Alan: Yo digo que vivirá, es fuerte y no creo que una simple herida lo vaya a matar.**

**Julie: Y-Yo…soy inocente lo juro! **

**Grecia: Tan inocente como perita en dulce no?**

**Julie: Oye, yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Irvin **** verdad que no angel-senpai?**

**Yo: Pues en la historia lo hiciste, pero no, no serias capaz de lastimar a alguien a propósito :3**

**Julie: Ángel-Senpai cree en mi *-***

**Yo: Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D cuídense todos hasta luego!**

**Julie, Alan y Grecia: Hasta luego a todos **


	9. La Esperanza Muere al Ultimo

Hola, Motorola, un celular que compró la cacerola, espero que anden todos bonitos y gorditos, o flaquitos y benditos o de perdido todos juntitos :3 aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de la historia :D la última parte les seré honesto me toco el corazón al hacerlo

Freddy: Que novedad no? Que algo toque tu corazón, como todo un afeminado

Alan: Vaya asi que Freddy si es alguien agresivo, y algo sarcástico

Freddy: Uyy miren quien vino a hablar, el vampiro más ejemplar, salido de novelas de Twilight sin dudar.

Alan: Crees que con tus rimas me lastimas? Aprende oso baboso, que te meto dinamita y te deja ileso, pero me contengo porque Ángel no quiere eso, soy Piro maniático, cargo explosivos y tu que traes? Un micrófono desgastado, que no sirve ni para ser reciclado, Freddy amigo, te acabo de ganar y es hora de que te vayas a desactivar!

Freddy: Pues tu eres…agh no se me ocurre nada por ahora…

Todos: OHHHHHHHH! EN TU CARA!

Ángel: Si, si luego hacemos una competencia de rimas, por ahora comencemos la historia :D

**En el hospital**

Doctor: Su amigo está estable, afortunadamente no fue herido en algún punto vital, podrían decirme que fue lo que lo dejo así?

Grecia: Fueron unos aní- *Alan le interrumpe*

Alan: Estaba el patinando y un se cayó y un tubo le atravesó pensamos que sería fatal así que lo trajimos inmediatamente *le susurra a Grecia* No podemos decirle al doctor la verdad, o nos juzgara locos y sacaran a Irvin del hospital, solo sigue la corriente

Grecia: Si…eso paso, se cayó de la patineta y el tubo le atravesó…

Doctor: Bueno, estará bien dentro quizás de una semana, hasta entonces, estará el estado de Coma por así decirlo.

*El doctor sale de la habitación*

Alan: *Ve a Grecia llorando al lado de Irvin y pone su mano sobre su hombro* Sé que es duro lo que le paso, pero descuida él está a salvo y fue valiente al enfrentarse así a los animatronicos, gracias a eso nosotros estamos a salvo

Grecia: Lo se *llorando* pero me gustaría que los tres hubiésemos estado ilesos, sin embargo…él se sacrificó por nosotros, y fuimos inútiles…no pudimos salvarlo a el…

Alan: *Reprimiendo sus lágrimas* Tal vez no pudimos salvarlo, pero lo vengaremos, del modo que él hubiese querido *saca una pistola*

Grecia: Sabes que él no querría que lastimásemos a los animatronicos…

Alan: Y no lo haremos, solo traigo la pistola porque soy adicto a las armas, de perdido debo tener una, resolveremos el caso y con la nota que encontró Irvin antes de desmayarse, nos dará los indicios que necesitamos, aunque aún no la hemos leído, será mejor que la leamos *saca la nota y se sienta a un lado de Grecia para leerla*

Julie: Hola, mi nombre es Julie, soy una animatronica anteriormente humana, la razón por la que escribo esta nota, es para ayudar a Irvin y a sus amigos en lo que sea que estén buscando, mi comportamiento normalmente es alocado pero en el buen sentido, nunca me gusta lastimar a nadie y lo que acabo de hacer estoy totalmente avergonzada de ello, siendo honesta, no era yo cuando lo ataque, escuchaba que alguien me susurraba, una voz que no había escuchado antes, me decía que lo matara, que lo atacara, me estaba persuadiendo el hacerlo, no pude resistir pues estaba devastada con una noticia que me habían dado Freddy y los demás, con lo cual fue fácil el manipular mis emociones y verlos como enemigos para mi…así como lo leen, alguien me manipulo como si yo fuera una mera marioneta y el maestro marionetista es quien tiene rencor hacia los guardias de seguridad, de igual manera, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, tienen sed de venganza, rencor, y sufrimiento dentro de ellos lo cual, los hace fáciles de manipular y así perder total voluntad de ellos mismos, si están leyendo esto, por favor ayúdenos y libérenos de estos hilos que nos tienen prisioneros y nos hacen actuar de formas de las cuales estamos arrepentidos, al menos, yo lo estoy…Con cariño, atte. Julie.

Alan y Grecia: *asombrados y gritan al mismo tiempo* Oh…Por…Dios…

Alan: Lo sabía, sabía que alguien andaba detrás de todo esto, los animatronicos eran meros títeres y el maestro titerero mueve los hilos desde las sombras, la pregunta es, será otro animatronico? O será una persona?

Grecia: Puede que sea…una marioneta?

Alan: *La mira con confusión* pero que dices? Una marioneta? Jaja eso sería muy irónico, una marioneta controlando marionetas jaja…aunque…si las almas de los niños residen en los animatronicos, que una marioneta los controle a todos, puede ser factible también, debemos investigar y preguntarle directamente a esa animatronica, parece ser que esta de nuestro lado, esta será la quinta noche debemos actuar rápido, en el transcurso de las noches se hicieron más agresivos y activos

Grecia: Si! Resolveremos esto y lo haremos por Irvin

Alan y Grecia: Por Irvin! *sujetan las manos de Irvin, las sueltan y salen de la habitación*

Alan: Debemos prepararnos, quien sabe que nos espere en esta noche, la anterior nos salvó Irvin, pero esta vez él no está, así que debemos ser más cautelosos y precavidos o si no, seremos una nueva atracción para niños eternamente o al menos hasta que sigamos siendo útiles, de cualquier forma las piezas se van uniendo poco a poco y el rompe-cabezas está casi completo, estoy seguro que esta noche será la noche que resolvamos todo

Grecia: Así es, no dejaremos que el sacrificio de Irvin sea en vano! Nos vemos en la pizzería a las 12:00 *toma las llaves del bolsillo de Irvin* llegare yo más temprano para abrir.

*Grecia y Alan Se van a descansar y prepararse para la media noche*

**Afueras de la pizzería**

Grecia: Estoy lista, no dejare que el sacrificio de Irvin sea en vano, estoy preparada tanto física como mentalmente para enfrentarme a esos animatronicos, solo falta Alan *Ve a los lejos llegar a Alan*

Alan: Disculpa la demora, estaba decidiéndome porque pistola traerme así que elegí la Colt.1911, es vieja pero nunca falla.

Grecia: Acordamos que no traeríamos nada para perjudicar a los animatronicos

Alan: No te preocupes, no pienso usarla, es solo que mi gusto por las armas es tan grande, que debo tener una de perdido aun que me lo prohíban

Grecia: Bien como sea, entremos *Alan y Grecia entran a la pizzería y van directo a la oficina*

Alan: Bien ya estamos aquí, y parece ser que no vino el guardia de la mañana, oh pero hay un mensaje nuevo, veamos que dice *activando la grabación*

Grabación: Hola? Hey, ya es tu 5 noche, que bien…el tiempo pasa rápido no? *se escucha que tocan la puerta* Bueno…yo no la estoy pasando tan bien que digamos…algo o alguien parece ser que modifico a los animatronicos y están más agresivos…no digo que hayas sido tú, pues no conoces como funciona ni como alterarlos…bueno solo quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de que hayas llegado tan lejos, honestamente ningún guardia nocturno lo había hecho anteriormente…salvo yo…*los golpes se hacen más fuertes* Realmente estoy feliz de haber grabado esto para ti, pues te fue de gran ayuda…supongo que por mi parte es todo…cuídate mucho y ten una vida saludable *se escucha el grito de un animatronico y del hombre, mientras termina la grabación*

Grecia: Dios mío…el guardia…fue asesinado, crees que el cuerpo este en el cuarto de mantenimiento?

Alan: No quiero averiguarlo, al menos no por ahora, no te distraigas, que podemos ser lo siguientes, debemos buscar a la animatronica Julie, ella está de nuestro lado y es la única que puede ayudarnos ahora contra los animatronicos

Grecia: Si tienes razón, vayamos a buscarla *salen de la oficina y llegan al cuarto de mantenimiento*

Alan: Pues parece ser que aquí no hay ningún cuerpo ni mucho menos, pero aquí está Julie, eso creo, tiene forma de un Husky Siberiano con un pelo marrón y una parte color crema, ahora veo por qué Irvin la encuentra atractiva, si fuera amante de la robótica, también la encontraría atractiva, bien encendámosla *encienden a Julie*

Julie: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Julie, un placer conocerlos!

Alan: Vaya, parece que está programada básicamente, Julie puedes entendernos? O de plano no nos escuchas?

Julie: Claro que puedo entenderlos, en un tiempo fui humana también, y díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes?

Grecia: Estas muy tranquila después de lo que le hiciste a Irvin, es que acaso no tienes remordimiento alguno?

Alan: Grecia, no comiences con eso, que no estamos aquí para echar culpas estamos aquí para-

Julie: Si, siento remordimiento, si me siento mal por lo que hice, pero no me quedaba de otra, ese era mi trabajo, aniquilar al guardia de seguridad…y a los amigos que le acompañan! *cambia su color de ojos y se lanza sobre ellos, pero Alan y Grecia la esquivan*

Alan: Grecia, sal de aquí y ve al cuarto donde estarás más segura!

Grecia: No, no lo hare, no dejare que pases por lo mismo que paso Irvin, además, esa no es Julie, solo mira sus ojos, totalmente negros, es como si alguien la controlase, teníamos razón, alguien está detrás de todo esto

Alan: Y de qué sirve que lo sepamos si moriremos sin contarlo, además te dije que tengo un plan!

Grecia: Pero tus planes nunca sirven, solo empeoras las cosas!

Alan: Podemos discutir luego? Tenemos asuntos peores aquí!

Julie: *Los ataca de nuevo y cae sobre Alan* Tenemos trajes especialmente hechos para ustedes, verán lo que es estar atrapado y nunca ser liberado!

Alan: *pone sus pies sobre el estómago de Julie y la lanza por los aires liberándose* Uf eso estuvo cercas, estas bien Grecia? Grecia?

*Aparecen Freddy y Bonnie*

Bonnie: *Sujetando a Grecia por la espalda* Listo jefe, ya tengo a la mujer.

Freddy: Vaya, parece ser que alguien descubrió todo, eres de cuidado niño sin duda alguna, Julie, sujétalo

Julie: *Se lanza sobre la espalda de Alan y lo deja boca abajo* Podemos matarlos ahora?

Freddy: Paciencia linda, paciencia, aún nos falta el más importante de ellos, el guardia que nos condeno

Alan: De que hablan? Que Irvin los condeno a lo que son ahora? Eso es imposible!

Freddy: Lo imposible no existe niño, aunque la probabilidad sea astronómicamente baja, existe, y al existir puede suceder, y estoy 100% seguro de que él fue quien nos condenó a lo que somos ahora, simples marionetas a un rol tomar y nunca jamás descansar, podríamos el matarlo en el estado en el que esta, pero que vea a sus amigos en forma de animatronicos será mejor y más satisfactorio JA-JA-JA

Julie: Si, opino lo mismo, y así él se fijara en mí y solo en mí! *La Verdadera Julie por dentro* No…Por favor…para ya…esta no soy yo…no quiero lastimar a nadie…por favor Irvin…sálvame…

Bonnie: Entonces jefe, comenzamos con las "actualizaciones"?

Freddy: Por supuesto, vayan por las herramientas, tenemos 2 nuevos "amigos" que se nos unirán esta noche JA-JA-JA


	10. Siempre los Recordare

**Hola a todos nuevamente aquí su amigo Ángel :D bueno aquí dejándoles lo que sería la última parte de la historia ya es el final sí que ha sido rápido esto**

**Alan: Ya tan rápido se acabara la historia? Vaya no pude salir mucho…que nos deparara el futuro?**

**Grecia: Pues solo espera ver lo que escribe el escritor, quizás tenga algún final épico**

**Julie: Jo…Si que ha sido rápido y la verdad yo quería aparecer más…**

**Yo: Descuida, que probablemente aparezcas más de lo que te imaginas en otra historia **

**Julie: Lo dices enserio? **

**Yo: Si, el FNAF tuvo 3 partes y esta es solo la primera, realmente es la segunda pero bueno para no entrar en confusión solo diré que quizás haga la Pre-cuela de FNAF en la cual estarás en ella**

**Julie: Yai! Que felicidad!**

**Yo: Comencemos la historia :D**

**En la pizzería**

*Alan y Grecia están atados intentando liberarse*

Bonnie: Solo pierden su tiempo, en unos momentos, serán parte de nosotros, y conocerán el sufrimiento de estar atrapados y estar una vida condenados!

Alan: Pero nosotros no somos responsables de lo que hicieron, déjenos ayudarles, estamos tratando de resolver el misterio y ya casi tenemos todo resuelto, solo deben liberarnos y-

Bonnie: Permitir que escapen? Ni pensarlo, fuimos abandonados, olvidados ya ni siquiera recordados y ahora les pasara lo mismo, todavía recuerdo que su amigo guardia nos condenó en un traje de Freddy dorado, ahora vera y también sentirá lo que es estar dentro de un traje

*Llegan Freddy, Chica y Julie*

Chica: Tenemos todo Freddy? Está seguro de esto? Digo nuestro objetivo principal era solo el guardia de seguridad, no lastimar inocentes

Freddy: Se lo que hago, la muerte es un sufrimiento y todos nosotros la conocemos, sin embargo, el que vea a sus amigos muertos y el vivo, recordara sus caras de angustia y sufrimiento y sus últimos gritos de dolor pidiendo auxilio y diciéndole que no pudo salvarlos y el vivirá con ese recuerdo hasta su lecho de muerte, cargando la culpa de haberlos metido en esta situación.

Julie: Oye…no crees que eso es algo…extremo? Quiero decir, está bien que quieran vengarse de quien les robo su infancia y dignidad pero, lastimar a terceros no creo que sea la solución adecuada a este problema.

Freddy: *sujeta a Julie de su cara* No espero que lo entiendas, puesto que tú no fuiste asesinada por un guardia de seguridad el cual te condeno a estar aquí atrapado en un recipiente metálico hasta el fin de nuestros días y aun así, nunca encontrar la paz…

Julie: *quita la mano de Freddy* Tal vez no sepa lo que es el que te quiten la infancia, pues yo no morí siendo una niña, pero lo que yo viví no fue una buena infancia, fue un tormento, discusiones, golpes, y diciendo que por mi culpa le arruine la vida a mis padres, prácticamente era yo un estorbo, y que desearían que mejor estuviese yo muerta! Fue entonces que escape de mis padres, me oculte en un antiguo refugio para perros y cuando menos me lo espere, esta animatronica donde estoy ahora, me cayó encima lo que ocasiono mi muerte y ahora estoy aquí para siempre, al menos ustedes tenían padres que los querían

*Freddy, Bonnie y Chica le miran asombrados*

Freddy: Ya veo, es por eso que no tienes el mismo rencor que nosotros, sin embargo…como dije anteriormente *se le ponen los ojos negros* tú no eres quien toma las decisiones! Las toma EL!

Julie: No, yo tomo mis propias decisiones y lo que decido es que no quiero tomar parte de esto, me voy no quiero dañar a más gente inocente, ya lastime a alguien que quiero, no quiero ser como mis padres *se va de la habitación*

*Alan y Grecia asombrados por la historia que conto Julie sienten lastima por ella y Grecia contenía sus lágrimas*

Alan: *Reaccionando* Un segundo, acabas de decir El? Es que acaso hay alguien más? No eres tu quien toma las decisiones? Hay alguien más arriba que tú? Quién es? Deja que se muestre!

Freddy: Con calma, pronto lo conocerás, y el también será tu amigo todos nosotros seremos tus amigos

Alan: Amigos? Golpeando, amenazando y asesinando? Eso hacen ustedes que son supuestos "amigos"? Por favor, déjenme ayudarlos, Grecia e Irvin también están dispuestos a salvarlos de este sufrimiento, solo déjenos libres

Freddy: JA-JA-JA por quien me tomas? Piensas que creeré en tus palabras? Pierdes tu tiempo en tratar de convencerme en algo inútil, yo sé lo que paso, y Él nos protege y juro vengarnos, y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, no la vamos a desperdiciar, *saca los trajes de animatronicos* Démosles la bienvenida a Wolf (Alan) y a Kitty (Grecia)

*Alan y Grecia tratan de liberarse pero es inútil*

Freddy: *se acerca a ellos* es la hora…*se detiene al escuchar un ruido extraño*

*Aparece una sombra que se les hace familiar a todos los animatronicos*

Freddy Dorado: Hola pequeños, veo que siguen con ansias de matar a todo guardia de seguridad no? Díganme, donde está mi otro amiguito?

Freddy: *tira las herramientas* No…NO! TU NO! *chica y Bonnie se alejan con Freddy lentamente y topan con la pared*

F.D: Que les pasa? Parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma, es irónico no? Se asustan de ustedes mismos, será acaso ese el dicho "te asustas hasta de tu propia sombra?" Siempre he estado aquí, solo que detrás del telón esperando hacer mi aparición y justo ahora es que es mi número y mi momento de brillar pero, me sorprende que siga mandando marionetas para hacer su trabajo, díganle que estoy aquí y que quiero verlo justo ahora.

Freddy: Él no quiere saber nada de ti, así que vete! *temblando*

F.D: Que pasa? Por qué tiemblas? Acaso me tienes miedo?...oh ya veo, es lógico que me tengas miedo, aparentas ser rudo pero a final de cuentas eres solo un niño queriendo ser adulto, me da risa como puedes enfrentar a dos personas de carne y hueso, pero si enfrentas a tu pasado vuelves a ser el mismo niño asustado.

Alan: Así que tú fuiste quien los asesino? TU!

Grecia: Cómo pudiste ser tan inhumano? Y aparte lo disfrutaste

F.D: Te equivocas mi estimado, yo no asesine a nadie, al contrario me asesinaron de igual manera que a ellos, la única diferencia es que a mí me asesinaron afuera del local, y ellos fueron asesinados por un guardia de seguridad que estaba vestido como Golden Freddy, de igual manera, a quienes ellos nombran me dio una nueva vida, pero al no querer seguirlo y dejar que me manipulara me dejo detrás del telón, y usa a las marionetas que tiene a su favor ahora que son ellos.

Alan: Eso quiere decir que…

F.D: Así es, todo esto es trabajo del Maestro Marionetista, se lo que dirás "es irónico que una marioneta controle a otras marionetas" pero eso es lo que hay

Freddy: No te atrevas a contarles nada ni usar su nombre sin su permiso!

F.D: El justo ahora está manipulándolos, por muy dentro de ellos tienen miedo, eso no puede controlar el marionetista, pero si puede controlar su Ira y sed de venganza como lo hace ahora, estoy esperando a que salga pero es tan cobarde que no piensa mostrar su cara estando yo aquí, sabe que soy el único que puede detenerlo, aunque creo que estoy hablando de mas, puesto que él está aquí pero escondido, lo cual no me sorprende de él, siempre fue un cobarde

Alan y Grecia: De quien estás hablando? Quién diablos es EL?

F.D: Vaya, hasta que haces acto de presencia, dime, acaso lo que dije fue cierto? Y vienes a quedar bien con tus marionetas?

*Aparece un muñeco con mascara*

Maestro Titiritero: CALLATE! ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! NUNCA DEBI HABERTE DADO VIDA!

*Grecia y Alan sorprendidos al ver al muñeco*

Alan: Ósea…tu eres el que está detrás de todo esto? Tu eres quien mueve los hilos de toda esta operación? Tu eres…

M.T: Soy el maestro titiritero, quien planeo esta venganza desde un principio, yo soy quien da las ordenes y ellos son quienes las obedecen, pero no contaba con que este traidor apareciera e infundiera temor en ellos, algo que no puedo controlar a mi placer

F.D: Me llamas traidor? Y como traicionar a alguien de quien nunca forme bando? Nunca confié en ti ni en tu loca sed de venganza, yo no tengo rencor alguno, por eso no puedes manipularme

M.T: CALLATE, TODOS! ATRAPENLO!

*Los animatronicos le sujetan los brazos y piernas*

M.T: Te tengo, ahora te destruiré y completare mi plan, ellos dos *señalando a Grecia y Alan* serán dos marionetas nuevas y falta el tercero, y por fin mi venganza será cumplida

F.D: *Comienza a reírse* Jaja jaja, de verdad creías que esto sería sencillo? Estaba esperando a que hicieras eso *cierra sus ojos y comienza a recitar unas palabras* El miedo es oscuridad, la esperanza es la luz, déjame ser la esperanza que desvanezca el miedo de los corazones de las personas, conviérteme en una herramienta para erradicar al mal y castigar a los enemigos que intentan el robar la felicidad, escuchen mis palabras almas en pena, sean liberadas de su tormento y síganme al Edén, donde encontraran paz y descanso…

M.T: NO! DETENTE! AGH, SIENTO QUE PIERDO EL CONTROL…AGH

F.D: *Sigue recitando las palabras* Nada es eterno, ni la felicidad ni el sufrimiento…*en eso llega Foxy que fue llamado por el marionetista y atraviesa a Freddy Dorado con su garfio* Argh…debo seguir recitando las palabras…

M.T: JAJA SI, ATACALO FOXY, ACABA CON EL! NO DEJES QUE TERMINE, DESTRUYELO!

F.D: *Sigue recitando sus palabras aun que Foxy lo ataque* Vengan a mi lado…el descanso lo he encontrado, libérense de las ataduras que este diablo les ha condenado! *Los animatronicos comienzan a gritar y sujetarse las cabezas*

M.T: NOOOOO! ESTABA TAN CERCA DE COMPLETAR MI PLAN! TU MALDITO! TE VOY AH…

F.D: *Sujeta la cabeza del marionetista* Siento que no puedas encontrar paz a dónde vas, pero eso te lo tienes merecido por controlar a unos niños inocentes, hasta nunca Master Puppet

M.T: NOOOOOOOO…*Freddy Dorado le aplasta la cabeza*

F.D: Al fin, todo término…esta pesadilla se acabó…

*Alan y Grecia sorprendidos por lo que pasaba*

Alan: No…no sé qué decir…la verdad es que todo esto es increíble…ojala Irvin estuviese aquí para ver esto…

Grecia: Si…le habría encantado ver como todo esto se resolvió…

F.D: Oh pero su amigo está aquí con nosotros *se quita la cabeza y Grecia y Alan se quedan sorprendidos*

Grecia y Alan: IRVIN!?

F.D: Tome prestado el cuerpo de su amigo, no puedo salir de la pizzería, pero el entro por cuenta propia y cuando entro, tome posesión de su cuerpo y así detener de una vez por todas al maestro titiritero, sé que no fue lo más amable, pero era eso o dejar que ustedes fueran animatronicos, al menos ya todo termino.

Freddy: *Recobrando el sentido* Que…Que fue lo que paso?...Oh dios…acaso asesine a otro guardia de seguridad? *mueve a chica, Bonnie y Foxy* despierten, creo que hemos matado a alguien más…

*Despiertan los demás animatronicos*

Chica: Oh no…otra vez no…cuánto tiempo más seguiremos haciendo esto?...solo queremos que alguien nos ayude…

Bonnie: A mi parecer, todo termino, ya no escucho más la voz que me decía que matara y venganza…siento que vuelvo a ser yo mismo

Foxy: Argh…siento yo lo mismo, me siento yo otra vez, bueno en parte sigo siendo yo

F.D: *Desatando a Grecia y Alan* descuiden chicos, ya todo termino, solo fue una mala pesadilla, el maestro titiritero ya no les molestara nunca más y podrán descansar en paz.

Alan: Eso quiere decir que por fin podrán ascender al cielo y ser felices cierto?

Freddy: No podemos descansar, el hombre de morado original es quien debe de pagar, si el sigue con vida no podremos encontrar la paz…

F.D: No se preocupen por el chicos, les puedo garantizar 100% que él está muerto, lo sé por qué su cuerpo está en el sótano de las instalaciones.

Chica: Entonces, ya podemos descansar?...todo termino cierto?

Bonnie: Eso parece, y me alegro mucho que todo haya terminado

Foxy: Me alegra que haya todo sido una pesadilla…

**Afueras de la pizzería, en el estacionamiento**

*Aparece Julie saltando de alegría*

Julie: Ya no escucho la voz en mi cabeza, estoy más feliz y *ve a Irvin en el traje de Golden Freddy* Irvin? Estas vivo! *se lanza sobre el* discúlpame por el daño que te hice te juro que no era yo…era una voz desconocida que me controlaba y-y…

F.D: Descuida…todo termino…solo era un mal sueño, ahora yo también puedo descansar en paz, vayámonos chicos *los cuerpos de los animatronicos se desarman*

Irvin: *Recobrando el conocimiento* Eh?...donde…dónde estoy? Oh cierto la pizzería! Grecia, Alan dónde están?

Alan y Grecia: Aquí estamos, no tienes que gritar…

Irvin: *Los abrazo* Dios mío…están bien, que alegría…pensé que los perdería…

*Alan y Grecia le devuelven el abrazo*

Alan: Si te soy honesto, pensé que moriríamos también, pero nos salvaste, nuevamente, y no solo a nosotros, a ellos también *señala a los niños*

Niño Freddy: Muchas gracias por salvarnos, ahora podemos descansar en paz

Niña Chica: Si, te estamos eternamente agradecidos por tu valentía y esfuerzo

Niño Bonnie: Debo admitir que estuviste grandioso al no darte por vencido y rescatarnos del limbo en el que estábamos

Niño Foxy: Disculpa si te deje unas heridas de mas, no era yo…estaba siendo manipulado

Niño Freddy Dorado: Ya, mucho sentimentalismo, pero de verdad que fuiste de gran ayuda, los cuatro, y gracias a sus esfuerzos, valentía y coraje, ahora podemos ascender al cielo y tener la paz que tanto añoramos.

Irvin: Si…bueno, supongo que este es el adiós no?

Niño Freddy Dorado: No lo tomes como un adiós, si no como un hasta luego, pronto nos volveremos a ver, bueno, es hora de irnos, hasta luego hombre

*Los niños comienzan a volar hacia las nubes todos felices y contentos*

Irvin: Hace años que Ocurrió, y no lo olvidare, las almas de los niños siempre las recodare…

Alan: Julie, no piensas ir con ellos?

Julie: No, yo no tuve el mismo problema que ellos, además, no guardo rencor ni odio hacia nadie, además de que tengo un motivo más para quedarme aquí y es por Irvin *lo mira sonrojada*

Irvin: Jeje *se acerca y la abraza* igual, mi motivo para seguir con vida y haber luchado tanto, es por ti

Julie: *lo abraza fuerte y comienza a llorar lentamente*

Grecia: Oww…que romántico y lindo, bueno vayamos dentro de la pizzería hay que darle mantenimiento a Julie, además de que vi nuevas piezas que podrían el servirle.

Irvin: *toma de la mano a Julie* Por supuesto, vayamos *ve a Julie y le sonríe*

Julie: Esta bien, vayamos, estoy ansiosa por tener unas mejoras! *entran a la pizzería*

**El presente, en la entrevista.**

Irvin: Y eso, es todo lo que sucedió en la pizzería, después de eso, fue a la quiebra, y recibí el salario de una semana de trabajo, aunque honestamente por todo lo que hice merecía más, pero lo que me hace más feliz fue que pude liberar el alma de los niños y ahora sé que descansan en paz.

Reportero: Y si es cierto lo que dices, como puedes comprobarlo?

Irvin: Es muy sencillo *saco el celular y le hablo a Alan* Alan, entren tú y Julie por favor.

*Entran Alan y Julie, y todos se quedan asombrados*

Irvin: Aquí esta Alan, quien puede corroborar lo que he contado y Julie, mi novia animatronica, anteriormente era una Husky Siberiana, pero después de unas mejoras, ahora es una conejita con mejillas rosadas, no es linda? *la sienta a un lado de él y sujeta su mano*

Reportero: La verdad es que si es algo linda, y veo que lo que nos contaron a detalle fue todo verdadero y estamos muy complacidos de que nos hayas contado una experiencia tan horripilante y que hayas estado al borde de la muerte por salvar a unos niños inocentes, es cierto lo que dicen, los héroes no tienen siempre capa.

Grecia: Irvin tuvo algunas heridas pero, ya están sanando poco a poco

Reportero: Algo que quieran agregar? *Alan Levanta la mano*, si díganos señor.

Alan: Solo quiero decir…DONDE ESTA MI DINERO PROMETIDO!

*Irvin, Julie y Grecia comienzan a reírse*

Irvin: *Le entrega un sobre* aquí tienes, el dinero que me pagaron más un incentivo extra por haberme ayudado hasta el final, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho.

Julie: Ven? Mi chico es hombre de palabra y estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Reportero: Algo más que quieran agregar Irvin?

Irvin: Solo una cosa más…Hace años que ocurrió, y no lo olvidare, las almas de los niños siempre las recordare…eso es todo.

Reportero: Bueno gente, con eso concluimos nuestra transmisión de hoy, nos han resuelto varias dudas y misterios que ocultaba la pizzería, y esto pasara a los libros de historia sin duda alguna, por nuestra parte muchas gracias a los cuatro, por asistir y contarnos lo sucedido.

Irvin: Al contrario José, fue un placer el contarle al mundo todo esto ya que fue una experiencia única.

José: Bueno, por nuestra parte nos despedimos y hasta la próxima! *Fin de la transmisión*

***60 Años después***

*Irvin y su nieto terminan de ver la transmisión*

Irvin: Viste…nieto…te dije que *batallando para respirar* había estado al borde de la muerte…

Gael: Vaya abuelo, tenía razón, pero dígame, que paso con Alan y Grecia y con su animatronica Julie, digo si era novia de ella, no me explico cómo pudo tener hijos humanos

Irvin: Je-Je *tosiendo* Alan y Grecia se me adelantaron en el camino…y Julie…fallaron sus circuitos y ya no tubo reparación…sus últimas palabras fueron que no me detuviera por ella, que siguiera con mi vida, me casara y tuviera hijos y nietos y le contara esta historia para que nunca fueran olvidados…y hasta la fecha, los sigo recordando…

Gael: Eso es genial abuelo, la verdad que usted fue un héroe tanto para mi padre, como para mí lo es *mira su reloj* Ups es hora de que me vaya, tengo que ir a trabajar, fue un gusto el hablar contigo abuelo *lo abraza* vendré la próxima semana

Irvin: Si…Gael…cuídate mucho. *ve como su nieto sale por la puerta* Ahhhh…creo que dormiré un poco, estoy cansado…solo quiero descansar…*cierra los ojos lentamente*

***En algún lugar lejano* **

Grecia: Irvin, Hey Irvin despierta, ya es hora

Alan: No creo que vaya a despertar, se nota que está muy cansado.

Irvin: *Despertando* Eh? Que sucede? Grecia? Alan? Que está pasando aquí? Acaso yo…

Alan: Así es, plácidamente en cama de hospital con una gran sonrisa, nos alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí con nosotros, pero hay quienes estarán más felices de verte, síguenos

Irvin: *Siguiendo a Grecia y Alan* Que hermoso lugar *escucha risa de niños* oh por dios ellos son…

Niños: *corriendo y abrazando a Irvin* por fin estas aquí! Te extrañamos mucho, ahora podemos jugar

Alan: Niños, dejen que se presente alguien más *los niños se apartan e Irvin ve como Julie se acerca*

Irvin: Julie…tu…eres hermosa igual que cuando eras una animatronica…pero ahora eres humana y sigues igual de bella

Julie: Igual tu…*se abrazan y dan un beso* te extrañe bastante…me alegra que estés aquí ahora…ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre…

Irvin: Para siempre…*Sujeta la mano de Julie y los niños toman su otra mano para irse*

Niño Bonnie: Vamos a jugar como una familia, Irvin es el papa y Julie la mama!

Niña Chica: Si es una gran idea, y que Alan y Grecia eran nuestros tíos y nos querían mucho a todos!

Niño Freddy: Oigan déjenlos estar un rato, han estado separados mucho tiempo

Niño Foxy: Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos toda una eternidad para jugar

Irvin: *Caminando con todos hacia una casa* Así es mis pequeños, ya tendremos tiempo para jugar todos nosotros, me alegra de estar en casa.

**Bueno, este es el final de la historia, que les pareció? A mí me gusto hacerla para todo ustedes :D espero y la disfruten.**

**Alan: Vaya final, y el clímax ni se diga, pensé que íbamos a morir de verdad**

**Grecia: Si…pero es tan hermoso ese final, aun después de tanto tiempo su amor seguía ardiendo como la primera vez**

**Julie: *Llorando* hermosa, simplemente hermosa…**

**Yo: Bueno, como dicen, el final es solo el comienzo de algo, pero por ahora este es el final, nos veremos en otra historia muy pronto! Hasta luego **

**Alan, Grecia y Julie: Hasta la vista **


	11. Nuevo Fan Fic Eden Eternal

**Holas caracolas :D bueno, la historia de FNAF esta terminada, pero mi imaginación no lo esta, asi que este solo sera un aviso para informales que estoy trabajando en otro Fan Fic, es un juego muy popular de MMORPG llamado Eden Eternal, muchos lo conocerán tanto en Ingles como en el español, asi que les invito a que pasen y lo lean y de paso, también invitarlos a que formen parte de la historia :D la razón es por que ocupo varios personajes y me gustaría incluir a sus Oc en la historia y formen parte de ella, que mas seria?...**

**Alan: Y yo formare parte de ella? Estoy seguro que tienes un papel excelente para mi.**

**Yo: Por supuesto Alan, de hecho te quedaría de maravilla el ser Ingeniero, se vale de armas tanto con balas normales como mágicas, explosivos de toda clase, y tranformarse en robot que puede usar bombas mas fuertes que siendo normal.**

**Alan: Wow, ese papel me viene como anillo al dedo, no puedo esperar para ser incluido, pero espera? Acaso no hay mas personajes?**

**Yo: por supuesto que los hay, Guerrero, Caballero, Templario, Caballero Dragon, Asaltante, Artista Marcial, Espadachin, Samurai, Cazador, Guardabosques, Clerigo, Trovador, Chaman, Sabio, Mago, ilusionista y Brujo…**

**Alan: Dios mio, son demasiadas! Y me imagino que cada una es buena no?**

**Yo: Por supuesto, cada clase tiene sus puntos fuertes! Y nuestros lectores podrán formar parte de ella siendo una clase de ellas, asi que, a que estas esperando? Ven y forma parte de la historia de La Fantasia Eterna, donde puedes ser el héroe de todo un mundo.**


End file.
